


Three Long Weeks

by LizaCameron



Series: Silver Lining [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-08
Updated: 2004-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaCameron/pseuds/LizaCameron
Summary: Sequel to "Silver Lining".  The woo begins.





	1. Three Long Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
**Three Long Weeks**

**by:** Liza C.

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, full cast  
**Pairing(s):** J/D  
**Category(ies):** Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, this is for fun and no money.  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Silver Lining".  The woo begins.  
**Author's Note:** There are real people and places fictionalized herein; no disrespect or infringement is intended.

~SUNDAY 8:00am~

When she woke Sunday morning she quickly realized that many things in her life were radically different than they had been just a mere 48 hours before. 

For instance, she became conscious of the fact that she was definitely not waking up in her own bed. Also, judging by the hand that was wrapped around her waist, she had evidently not slept alone, something that let's face it wasn't a regular occurrence. She reached down and ran her hand down the decidedly masculine arm that was pinning her back, flush against a warm body behind her.

"Good Morning." She felt more than heard the rumble of the words that he murmured in her ear.

She turned over so that she was facing the other occupant of the bed and felt the happiness spread through her as it all came rushing back...

* * *

~SATURDAY 1:15am - THE PRIOR DAY~

"Josh" Donna whispered trying to get his attention.

"Hmm?" He answered as he nuzzled her ear.

"The movie's over." She said turning to face him on his couch where they had just finished watching Lost in Translation.

He tore his eyes away from her face and looked up to see scrolling credits on the screen, "So it is." 

"Did you watch any of it?" She giggled.

"I was watching you instead." 

"Josh." She reproved, but rewarded him with a deep crimson blush. "It's late, I should go."

He leaned over and ran his fingers through her hair, watching the silky strands flutter across his hand. It was so soft, and he remembered how he'd wanted to do it a thousand times over the years and it blew his mind a little bit to know that now he could. "Stay over." He invited with a hopeful grin on his face.

"Joooosh." She drawled this time as she tried not to grin back, "I don't think that is a very good idea."

"But you want to?" He said with a touch of the Lyman ego.

She shook her head no, but betrayed herself by looking him in the eye and saying, "Yes" at the same time. 

"So stay, I'll sleep out here and you can have my bed and it will all be within the wooing rules." He had an impish quirk to his lips, and she couldn't help it, he was just so tempting; she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. He sighed and deepened the kiss, reaching one hand behind her neck and into her hair while the other settled at her waist. She darted her tongue out to meet his and he welcomed it into his mouth. 

After several heat-inducing minutes she reluctantly, with one final kiss, pulled back, "I am not taking your bed." She said firmly while running one hand through his unruly hair. "While you certainly have perked up during the last few hours, you still look like you need a really good nights sleep and you're not going to get it out here." 

"So we'll share." His tone was too eager to be licentious.

"Josh, as fun as sharing is, I think we should wait."

"Okay." He agreed pensively.

"Seriously, I think we should do this right." 

"Right," He granted, "But you do know I'm going to woo you no matter when we... you know... right?

She smiled, "We should still wait." 

"So waiting will make it right?" He leaned over to nuzzle her cheek. 

"Yes."

"Hypothetically, you know, so a guy could formulate a plan... how long do you want to wait."

"Mmmm... until it feels right?"

"It feels pretty right, right now." He said with a cocky smirk.

"You promised me woo... and woo takes time." She looked at him pointedly, "Besides if we're proactive we could take care of business so that when we are together we wouldn't have to..." She paused to blush furiously, "use anything." 

"Use anything?" He questioned but immediately understood when she cocked an eyebrow at him. Josh was floored; the thought of making love to Donna without protection, without anything between them made him even more aroused that he already was. He nodded, "Yeah that does sound fun." 

"If I, say, make Doctor's appointments for us next week, we would probably get our results and be good to go in... maybe two weeks."

"Two weeks?" He smiled. "I can do two weeks. But you're not my assistant anymore you don't need to make my appointment." 

"Okay, but we both know you're not capable of doing it..." She suppressed a giggle, "So, go ahead; tell your new assistant Roberta to make you a doctor's appointment so that you can have hot unprotected sex with your old assistant." 

"Good, so that's settled... you'll make the appointments." He nodded, then grinned at her before questioning, "It's gonna be hot?"

She just smiled coyly at him and then grudgingly pulled herself off the couch and into a standing position, "I'm going home so you can go to bed."

Looking up at her he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Even though the once crisp white blouse she was wearing was now wrinkled and a bit askew, her hair mussed and face naked, she still looked... luminous. 

He gazed directly up at her, "Actually I'm not going to bed yet." When she looked at him questioningly, he continued "I'm going to need one very long, very cold shower before I'll be able to go to bed." He enjoyed her flushed expression as her eyes wandered in the direction of his arousal. When her eyes met his again she blushed even harder, he conceded, "Right, two weeks." He grabbed her hand and asked seriously, "Do you want me to drive you home?" 

Donna's heart took a little leap at the caring expression on his face, "No thanks, I'll be fine. I think I'm probably in better shape to drive than you are anyway since apparently you haven't slept much in the last few days."

"Donna," he used his hand that was joined with hers as leverage in standing up, "I haven't had any decent sleep since that... night." He admitted guiltily, "Every time I tried I just kept thinking about what I said to you. I thought I'd lost you forever..." 

She eyed him tenderly, "Well now there is nothing more to worry about, so you can get a good night's sleep."

He couldn't help himself; he pulled her into a bear hug. He just wanted to be as close to her as possible. She folded herself into him, propping her chin on his shoulder. She inhaled deeply as her arms wrapped around his waist pulling him tighter. She took a moment to enjoy the feel of being in his arms, body's pressed against one another before she spoke, "Um, Josh?"

"Mmm?" He murmured in her hair, his breath tickling her ear.

"I think you need that very cold shower now." He could hear a note of smugness in her voice. 

He pulled away and looked at her in mock indignation. She smirked back at him and he erupted in laughter.

When her own laughter died down she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "I better go."

"I'll walk you to your car." He said grabbing his coat. When they reached the door he turned back to her looking shy all of a sudden, "So... do you have plans for tomorrow?"

She suppressed a giggle; shy was not a color she'd seen on Josh Lyman very often. "Why Joshua I don't know, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I have some follow up on the trade talks but it shouldn't take all day. I was thinking I could take you on a proper date."

"A proper date?" A broad smile dressed her features, "I think I could make myself available... what does a proper date entail?"

"Dinner?" He asked as he helped her into her coat. Actually he had no idea what a proper date entailed anymore, but he figured dinner was a good place to start and he had time to figure out the rest, "Pick you up at seven?" 

"Okay." The thought of a real date with Josh left her feeling extremely pleased. 

He put his hand on the small of her back as they made their way down his steps and to her car. "Donnatella," He said in a low voice as they stopped just beside the driver's side door. Her breath caught as she turned back to face him, he reached out and took one of her hands in his. He brought it forward so he could press his lips softly to her palm. "I just want you to know," He said gazing intently into her eyes, "I am really, really happy we're doing this."

She smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek as she got in the car. "I'll see you tomorrow, Joshua." He might not be so bad at this woo stuff after all, she thought as she drove off, watching him disappear in her review mirror.

* * *

~SATURDAY AM~

Toby and CJ were alone, waiting in Leo's office, when Josh entered it late Saturday morning. He sported a cocky grin and a decided spring in his step as he greeted the occupants. "Good Morning my fine friends." 

"Uh oh," CJ immediately shook her head.

"He's smiling." Toby commented.

"And his swagger is back." CJ pointed.

"He looks rested." Toby narrowed his eyes.

"And disgustingly happy." CJ started to look almost proud.

"You!" Toby pointed at CJ.

"What?" She replied startled.

"You did this," Toby gestured at CJ, "You and Charlie and the First Lady and the President..." Leo chose that moment to entered his office, "and you!" Toby pointed at Leo. "You are also to blame."

"For what?" Leo looked perplexed.

Toby pointed at Josh, "He is being insufferable and it's your fault as well as the fault of many other people."

Josh just lounged on the couch looking content, "How am I being insufferable? I walked in to the room and said Good Morning."

"No, you swaggered into the room, looking cheerful and self-satisfied." Toby accused.

"What Toby, not having a good morning?" Josh asked either unable or unwilling to hide the huge cheesy grin on his face.

"Oh I see the problem." Leo nodded.

"What?" Josh asked innocently.

"You're being insufferable." Leo stated.

"I am not." He said still smiling.

CJ and Leo shared a look before Leo said, "Okay so that we can at some point move on to actual work, Josh do you have something you want to share with the class?"

"Nope." He said cheekily.

"He got some," Toby grunted, "Now can we please move on?"

"I did not!" Josh squeaked.

"You didn't?" CJ raised her eyebrows at him, "The why do you look so relaxed and... ebullient?"

"This is not the direction I wanted this conversation to go. This conversation is not taking place in my office." Leo protested in vain.

"Ebullient? Josh laughed, "I do not look ebullient. Look I came in this morning, minding my own business just wanting to spread a little of the joy -"

"The question on the table, Josh, is why, are you so nauseatingly joyful?" CJ ribbed, "Last night you looked like someone kicked your puppy and stole your lunch money and now this?"

Josh looked at her, "You know why." 

CJ began, "But you just said you didn't-"

"CJ!" Leo begged, "Can we please not -"

Toby continued to shake his head, "Does anyone want to discuss Geneva 'cause I can come back -"

"We're waiting, I'm wooing her." Josh gave in, still grinning like an idiot.

They all stopped talking and starred at him.

"What?" Toby asked now interested. "You're what-ing her."

"Wooing. You know what it means Toby." Josh answered glibly.

"Yes, I know what the word means, but do *you* know what it means? Do you know how to woo?" Toby was smirking now.

"I can woo."

"No, I don't think that you can. In fact I think you can't so much that I would wager a large sum of money that you are utterly unable to woo."

"Well I think that it's very nice Josh," CJ cut in, but her voice contained a teasing note of condescension, "A little old-fashioned and perhaps patriarchal... maybe even silly, but also faintly romantic."

"Old Fashioned? Patriarchal? Silly?" It was Leo's turn. "That is what you think of the practice of courting a woman, CJ? It's an art and the boy is trying to do things the right way. Good job Josh." 

Josh just sat watching them go round, highly amused.

* * *

"So how are you going to do it?" Leo asked as the senior staff was about to break.

"What?" Josh looked up and verified Leo was speaking to him, "Well I guess I'm going to do what I always do, bully the members of Ways and Means, starting with Sanderson and Douglas, to take the threat of European made..." He trailed off looking at Leo's smirking face, "Is that not what you meant?"

Leo just shook his head, "How are you going to go about wooing her?"

"Oh... well... I haven't thought... we're going to dinner tonight." He looked around the room at his friends.

Leo looked at him, "Dinner? Just dinner? That's not wooing. You have to do something special."

Josh looked questioningly at CJ, "Special?"

"What are you looking at me for? I'm the one that said wooing was silly."

"But you're a woman..." Josh paused to look over her in mock appraisal, "Right?"

CJ glared at him, "Oh, I am all woman."

Josh laughed, "Okay, then tell is he right? Is dinner not special enough?"

She looked thoughtful, "Depends..."

Leo took over, "Here's what you do you take her to this little place in Alexandria, it's amazing... there are only 8 tables in the whole place and there's only one thing on the menu..."

Josh interrupted him, "What is it?" Leo stopped and looked at him puzzled, so he continued, "What's the one thing on the menu?"

Leo got excited. "That's just it. It changes every night. It's very private, very expensive, quite the culinary adventure. It's impossible to get in, but call, ask for Francisco and use my name."

"Well, that sounds... thanks; I'll keep it in mind." Josh said diplomatically but thought it sounded a little limiting for a first date. He looked back "CJ?"

"Dancing!" She said clapping her hands together.

"Huh?" Josh was more than a little terrified at the word alone.

"Salsa dancing!" CJ was gleeful. "It is so much fun. Seriously, you would have such a great time, she would love it!"

"Uh huh, yeah..." Josh shuttered and decided that it was really CJ that would love to go Salsa dancing. "That's an idea, I'm sure you're right I'm sure she would love the Salsa problem is I'm not so sure she would love me and my attempts at, you know, dancing with her..." He shook his head and looked over at the only silent member of the group, "Toby?"

"What?" He asked gruffly.

"You have an opinion?" Josh grinned at the man's discomfort.

"Not really, no." He said picking a piece of lint off the sleeve of his forest green sweater.

"Well earlier you were so sure I had no woo, I thought maybe you'd have some advice." Josh baited him.

He shrugged, "If I must, then my suggestion is that the two of you sit down and spend the evening devising a strategy to persuade the EU to lower tariffs on American electronics."

"Wow," CJ interjected, "You are truly a master when it comes to romancing a woman, Toby."

Toby glared at her, "They can discuss it while dining at The Palm."

Josh laughed. "Yeah, thanks, you've all been very helpful... but I'm not sure this room is exactly the brain trust I need on this one. I'll figure something out on my own." As he was about to exit he looked back at Leo "Special, huh?

"Yeah, special is the key."

* * *

Josh sat in his office tying up lose ends while simultaneously wrestling with the challenge of where to take Donna on their proper date. Everyone had offered an opinion, but none of them seemed right... but he agreed with Leo, whatever it was it should be special. Because this wasn't just any date; it was a date with Donna. He'd been waiting for this for as long as he could remember and now he was a little nervous that it was finally here. 

A soft knock from his open door roused him from his thoughts, when he looked up he found Donna leaning against his door jam. "Come here often?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Hey you." He grinned forgetting all about his nerves.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" 

He nodded, "I feel great; how 'bout you?"

"Me, too." She fidgeted in the doorway now bashful, "So I just wanted to make sure we're still on for tonight." Donna was thrilled about the events of the previous evening, but still having a little bit of trouble believing the entire thing had actually happened. There'd been a time when she'd thought Josh would never admit what was between them.

"Of course we're still on," He glanced at his watch, "You think I would change my mind in the last twelve hours?" Before she could respond he continued thoughtfully, "But, actually, I'm thinking... how soon can you get out of here?

"Pretty much anytime." She smiled, "Why?"

"Well it's 2:00 right now." He replied thoughtfully, "Could you get home and be ready by 3:45?"

"Really?" Donna couldn't hide her surprise. "What have you got planned, Joshua?"

He just gave her the dimples, "It's a surprise, Donnatella. Can you be ready by 3:45?"

"What kind of ready?" She asked.

"Huh?" He was, as most men would be, confused by the question.

"Fancy ready or casual ready?" She tried to elucidate.

"Hmmm. I don't know... fancy-casual ready?" She giggled, but shook her head at his unenlightening answer, so he tried again, "Well... it's a nice restaurant, but, you know, be comfortable..."

She squinted at him as though it would help her figure out what he was up to, "Alright, I can do that. I guess if I'm going to be ready by 3:45 I should get going... I must say Josh, I'm intrigued."

Josh flashed her an enigmatic look. "Go," He shooed, "I'll see you shortly." As soon as she left he picked up the phone... he had some plans to make.

* * *

Donna was ready when Josh knocked on the door promptly at a quarter to four o'clock. When she opened the door she was struck once again by how handsome he was. She could see under his trench coat he was dressed in a charcoal button down shirt, open at the collar, and black slacks. She grinned at him, "So this is what date-Josh looks like..." She looked him up and down, "Not bad." But unable to contain her curiosity she immediately added, "Why are you picking me up at 3:45 for dinner?" 

He smiled and gave himself a minute to take her in. Even though it was late February the day had been mild so she'd opted for a shimmery lavender camisole and a black skirt that just brushed her knees. 

"That, Donatella, is a surprise. You..." He sighed, "Look gorgeous, but are you going to be okay in those shoes?" He asked pointing at her sexy stiletto slides. "There may be some walking."

"Walking?" She questioned. "How much walking?"

"I don't know... some." He shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Okay," She looked at him curiously still trying to figure out what the heck he was up to. "I'll put on my boots. Be right back." She left him standing in the living room while she went to her bedroom and changed her slides for her also high-heeled but much more comfortable knee high black boots. 

* * *

"Where are we going?" Donna asked a tad alarmed as Josh steered the car in an unmistakable route.

"Where does it look like we're going?" 

"Well it looks like we're going to National."

"Then that is probably where we are going." Josh replied.

"Okay, why are we going to National?" She asked slowly.

"Because that is where they keep the airplanes, Donna." 

"Josh!" Donna tried to sound stern, but her giggle gave her away. "Are we picking someone up?" She brightened wondering who it could be.

"Maybe." Josh replied. "You'll know soon enough."

* * *

"We're not picking someone up, are we?" Donna asked after they'd parked and made their way towards the US Airways terminal.

"No, we're not Donna."

"We're going to get on a plane aren't we Josh?"

"Yes."

He slipped his credit card into the automated check in terminal while Donna was busy looking around. A minute later it spit out two boarding passes. "Let's go." He gave her a mischievous grin.

"Josh, I'm not taking another step until you tell me where we're going." She looked at him a bit like a petulant child.

He conceded and handed the boarding pass over to her. 

She studied it for several seconds letting it sink in. "We're on the 5pm to New York?" She quizzed, "Why?"

"Why not Donatella?" He put his hand on the small of her back and started guiding her towards security.

"Josh we can't go to New York! Are you crazy?"

"Why can't we?"

"Because it's New York and involves getting on a plane and I don't have any luggage..."

"Yes, it is New York. We will be landing at 6:10pm, plenty of time to get into the city for our 7pm reservation. And you don't need luggage because we're just going for dinner." He sounded confident like he'd flown off to another city for dinner with a beautiful woman dozens of times. Of course he had never done it and was more than a little nervous, not that he would let that show.

"You're taking me to New York City for dinner?" Donna was staggered; she hadn't expected Josh to put this kind of effort into wooing.

"I am." He replied feeling relieved at her soft tone.

"That is... kind of sweet." She smiled.

"I know." He answered smugly.

She decided he was a little too smug, "It's also kind of-"

"Special?" He supplied confidently.

She shook her head and with a playful, sardonic tone replied, "Well sure, but I was going to say that it's a little-"

"Do you really want to finish that sentiment about a guy who is taking you all the way to New York for dinner?" He looked back at her with an arched eyebrow as they cleared security.

"Um... nope." She laughed as she grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers, as they walked towards their gate. She glanced over at him as they made their way through the concourse and decided that being wooed by Josh wasn't a bad thing at all. 

A minute later, prompted by the looks of several harried travelers trying to get around them, Donna let out a rather inelegant, "Ugh."

"What?" Josh questioned.

"I just realized that we've been dating less that 24 hours and we've turned into those people."

"What people?"

"The type of people who walk through airports holding hands."

"It's bad to be those people?" Josh questioned. He had no idea what kind of behavior was appropriate on a date these days but he had a hard time believing that hand-holding had gone out of style.

"It's not bad if you are those people, it's just, you know, incredibly annoying to the rest of the world."

"Do we care?" Josh grinned at her.

It only took one look at his dimples, "No." She said emphatically, "We definitely do not care."

* * *

A light rain had begun to fall as the taxi carrying Josh and Donna sped across the Triboro Bridge into Manhattan. Being that it was Saturday, traffic was light and not much impeded their progress. 

"Donna look," He grabbed her hand and tugged her towards his side off the cab, "The Empire State Building, right there."

After twisting to enjoy the view she sat back and just watched him as he gazed at the skyline. She marveled that she was in Manhattan on a date with Josh, the guy that had been her boss, her best friend and the man she'd had a crush on for, let's face it, almost seven years and now they were here together. She almost couldn't believe that three days ago she had been worried that their friendship was lost forever.

Josh sat back. He noticed her staring at him and felt a little self conscious under her intent gaze. "What?" He asked with a small smile.

"So we're really doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"We're on a date, Josh, a real date." It was obvious she was in awe of the fact.

He teased, "Well I hope so or we just flew to New York for nothing."

She nudged him with her shoulder. "I just mean..." She blushed as she started again, "This morning I woke up just sure that last night had all been a dream."

He leaned over and put his hand inside the flap of her coat. 

"What are you doing?" Donna teased.

"Pinching you..." He explained, before he took a fold of fabric covered skin from her waist and squeezed it gently, his eyes never leaving hers. "See... you're awake, and we are doing this."

"I am." She said timidly, "I guess I just didn't know what to expect after all." 

"What do you mean?"

"Since the day we met I've spent more time with you than anyone else in my life. And being that we were together practically all the time, I always wondered how things would change when... well when things changed between us."

"You used to imagine..." He paused and looked at her smugly, "You fantasized about us?" 

She looked at him unfazed, "Didn't you?"

Now he fumbled under her confident scrutiny, "No... well... sure, yeah, yes okay... all the time." He admitted with a blush as he finally let go of her waist and settled back into the taxi seat beside her.

"See that's what blows my mind." She turned and purred into his ear.

"What blows your mind?" His embarrassment had passed.

"When you do something adorable like blush, now, I can do this." She leaned over and brushed her lips against his briefly. She started to pull away, but Josh was too quick. His arm came up to caress her neck and pull her back to him. He slowly brought his lips back to hers. He gently sucked on her lower lip, before his tongue ran between her parted lips tacitly asking for permission to enter. They necked in the back of the cab for a rather nice, rather long time.

When they parted he looked her directly in the eye, "By the way, I don't blush." 

"Oh sweet Joshua, you really do. In fact I can make you blush anywhere anytime I want."

"I don't think so."

"What if I told you that Viva Glam IV is just not your lip color?" She grinned while opening her purse to retrieve a tissue for him.

He took the tissue and wiped at his mouth. "I'm not blushing."

"You are a little." She smiled.

"It takes more-"

"Josh," Donna interrupted glancing at her watch, "It's ten past seven." 

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to be late for our reservations?"

"It'll be okay," He replied before thinking. "But actually we should have been there by now." He looked out the window, but the sun was down now and they were in the city where the buildings were tall. He had no idea where they were.

"I haven't been to this restaurant before, but I thought it was somewhere in midtown." Josh leaned forward and learned from the driver that they were just a few blocks away from the address Josh had given him at the airport.

* * *

Josh and Donna stood in the light drizzle starring at the building which looked suspiciously like an embattled cathedral. "This is the restaurant?" Donna asked trying to sound excited while pulling her trench coat tighter around her body.

"I don't know. I guess. One of the reporters was telling me about it last week on the plane, said it's the place to go. Come on, let's see what this is."

They made their way up to what looked like the entrance to the church. There wasn't a soul in sight but they did find a small sign in red glowing letters that said 'Tao' "See!" He said pointing to the name, "This is it, that's the name of the restaurant."

"Uh, Josh this is a little weird." She tugged on the big arched wooden door, it didn't budge.

Josh pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket. "I'll call." He dialed information.

Donna watched him and shivered. Even though they were under the eaves now, it was chilly and she could already tell the drizzle had caused her hair to border on the unfixable.

"I need a listing for Tao. T - A - O." Josh asked the operator. "Uh huh... really. I see, yeah, the second one. Could I get that address? Josh scribbled on the back of a card in his wallet. "And the other... no that's it, thank you."

Josh got off the phone and smiled sheepishly at Donna. "So?" She asked anxiously.

"Well I figured out the problem..."

"Uh huh," She nodded. "What is it?"

"Apparently there is a restaurant near the Park named Tao and there is also a nightclub in the Village named Tao."

Donna nodded, "Let me guess..."

"Yeah, I think we're in the Village."

"Which would be the wrong one?"

"Oh yes."

"Our first clue should have been the desecrated church..." She laughed.

"Probably."

"I mean the stained glass windows are painted black."

"Yes."

"A swanky restaurant probably wouldn't do that."

"No." He smiled in spite of himself and then threaded his arm through hers and brought her close to his side, "Let's get a Taxi, we'll see if the restaurant can take us at a little later."

When they left the shelter of the club entrance, they belatedly realized that the rain had begun to fall even harder. It was coming down in fat drops drenching everything. When they made it to the sidewalk, everything was deserted; the rain apparently driving everyone off the streets, not a taxi in sight. He pointed to the right, "Let's go down this block, there should be more traffic down that way."

They made their way down the rain soaked pavement. Donna shivered again and Josh wrapped his arm around her pulling her as close as possible. After several blocks she asked, "Do you know where we are?" 

"Um..." He looked over at her, "Greenwich Village?" 

"Okay, let's keep going." They continued up another block, but had no luck finding a taxi.

"Josh, taxi or no taxi, we need to get out of the rain for a minute."

"Yeah," He looked at the building and they were very near a blue awning. "In here." He pushed the door open to the hole in the wall restaurant and ushered her in ahead of him. Once they got in they looked around at the small establishment, currently they were the only customers. 

They walked to the counter and looked at the menu on the wall.

"Joshua am I crazy or is every item on the menu a peanut butter sandwich."

Before he could answer a man appeared out of the back. He boomed, "You're not crazy all we serve is Peanut Butter."

"Really?" 

He grinned and nodded, "What can I get you?"

Donna smiled at him, "Well first off something hot to drink as for peanut butter, what would you recommend?"

"Well our most popular is this one," He pointed to the menu, "Peanut butter, banana, honey and bacon."

Donna looked over at Josh and saw the queasy look on his face, "I'll try it. Josh what do you want?"

"We're eating?" He looked at her.

She nodded, "It's pouring, we're soaked, there are no cabs and I'm hungry."

"Right," He looked over the list of sandwiches, they all seemed to be filled with chocolate and marshmallow. "I guess... do you have just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

After placing their order they sat down in the back of the shop. The guy promised their drinks would be out in a jiffy. They laid their still soaked coats on chairs at a neighboring table hoping they would dry a little.

"This place is odd, Donna." Josh said as he looked around.

"It's kitschy, Josh" She laughed, "Is it odder than the house of worship back there festooned with Buddha's coming out of the side of the building?" 

He grinned, "I guess not."

"This is fun."

"Yeah?" He smiled and reached to take her hand from across the table. He looked her in the eye, "I'm sorry." 

"For what?"

"For the wrong address and getting stuck in the rain..."

"It's okay." She caressed his hand, but he didn't look convinced, "Josh, we're in New York, we're out of the rain, we're about to eat at someplace we definitely wouldn't have been able to experience at home and most importantly we're together. It's all good."

* * *

Donna started laughing when she saw the way Josh was squinching up his face and gulping down his drink.

Josh looked up at the laugh, "What?"

"Don't tell me you're an arachibutyrophobe?"

He looked at her blankly, "Again I say, what??

"Arachibutyrophobia... it's the fear of peanut butter getting stuck to the roof of your mouth."

Josh actually started to giggle forgetting the peanut butter that was stuck to the roof of his mouth, "That's an actual phobia? How do you know that?" He asked suspiciously.

"I know things." She said smugly.

"I know you do." He smirked, "But this is a little obscure even for you." 

She shrugged, "I like peanut butter..."

"You're a little freakish you know that?" He shook his head but smiled.

"Did you know that this country has elected two peanut farmers to the Oval Office?" 

"Yes."

"No you didn't." She smiled confidently.

"Yes, Jimmy Carter... and..." He fished.

"Thomas Jefferson." She supplied 

"I was just going to say that."

"Whatever." She tried for haughty, but she couldn't stop smiling at him.

* * *

By the time they'd finished dessert, they were passably dry, fairly warm, full of peanut butter and it was just nine o'clock. 

"I guess we should just head back to the airport." Josh gave her a questioning glance "With the rain there's not much use us staying here. There's an 11 we can catch."

"Sure, I'll just use the restroom before we go."

When she got up Josh walked up to the counter, "So which direction do you think we should head to find a taxi? We've got a flight to catch."

"You're headed to the airport?" The owner asked.

Josh looked over at him, "Yeah, we have an 11 o'clock out of LaGuardia."

"Well you might want to check on that, I have the radio on in the back and they said that there were major delays and cancellations due to the rain."

"Oh boy," Josh signed and pulled out his phone. A minute later he looked at the other man, "You're right. Our flight is cancelled we won't be able to leave until the morning... but we'll still need a taxi, any ideas?"

"I can have one come by. It shouldn't take too long." He went into the back to call.

Josh thought quickly. He'd dragged Donna to New York and not one thing had gone right since they'd arrived. Well that wasn't entire true, he'd had a terrific time just being with her, but this was certainly not the special night he was hoping for when he planned the evening. If they had to stay at the very least they could stay someplace nice. He took out his phone and called information one more time. 

* * *

Donna came back to the table a couple of minutes later. "They don't even have a mirror in that bathroom," she complained. "I can't even imagine what I look like

He smiled at her disheveled countenance, "Donna you always look good to me..." He took a deep breath before continuing, "But I have news."

She looked at him warily, "Good news or bad news." 

"Well I think its good news, some people might consider it bad news, but I think if you think about it you'll come around to being one of the good news people." He stalled.

"Josh?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Our flights been cancelled due to the rain, we're stuck her until morning." He rushed.

She just stared at him open mouthed.

"Donna?"

"We're stranded here?" She finally spoke.

"Well not here in this sandwich shop." He grinned at her, "But, yes, we're stranded in New York for the night."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well I already made a hotel reservation and..." Right at that moment a yellow cab pulled up. "Our taxi is here. Let's go." 

She laughed, "Whatever you say," They scurried once again out into the torrential downpour.

* * *

Josh and Donna dashed from the cab through the chilly wall of water that was still pouring from the sky, into the revolving door of the building. Both of them once again were absolutely sopping wet. The rain was falling is such a deluge that it only took a moment to soak through their clothes to the point that there wasn't a dry place on either of their bodies. Once inside Donna looked around the hotel lobby curiously.

"Where are we Josh?"

"The Regency." He replied shaking the water from his head.

Before she could respond she felt a rush of warm air. "Heat..." She moaned and stopped in her tracks at the spot of the warm draft. 

He looked over to the desk, "You wanna hang her for a minute and I'll go check us in?"

She nodded her ascent and he walked over to the front desk; the well trained staff didn't betray it if they thought their sopping unkempt presence was strange.

Donna stood in the path of the heat near the entrance of the lobby trying not to drip too much on the marble floor. Realizing she looked conspicuous, she edged closer to a very large plant, hoping for a little camouflage. 

After several minutes Josh came back over from the front desk, "There was just a power surge and their computers are down, but they should have a room for us in just a couple minutes." 

Just then a bellman approached. "Any luggage you need assistance with?" He asked surveying their rather disheveled appearance.

"No, no luggage. Thanks." Josh replied.

"Yes, sir." He nodded and backed away.

"Josh," Donna hissed, "We don't have any luggage plus a last minute reservation; they totally think I'm a cheap hooker!"

"No they don't."

"They really do."

"I'm sure if they think anything, they think you're a very expensive hooker."

"Josh!"

He looked her over appraisingly. "I mean normally they would think you're an expensive hooker," he said in a teasing tone. "But right now..."

"What?" She demanded quietly trying not to draw anymore attention to herself than was absolutely necessary. 

"I'm kidding; of course you still look like an expensive hooker... I mean look at the classy way your mascara has run down your cheek." He grinned as he leaned over and gently rubbed at one of the black marks on her cheek with his thumb. 

Wide eyed she hurried over to a large gilded mirror on far side of the lobby. She was aghast by the image reflected there. She had tried to look so good for their date, but now her blonde hair drooped in soaking wet tangles all over her head. Her mascara had left several black smudge tracks down her face; who would have guessed that she'd need waterproof mascara for her first date with Josh? The sensitive skin of her face and neck was blotchy from being exposed to the elements and she was still dripping water with every movement she made.

"You're right," She said with mock seriousness looking at Josh's reflection in the mirror. "Right now, if people think I work in the sex trade they most certainly assume I come cheap." He met her eye in the mirror and grinned at her ability to laugh at the situation.

Just then the front desk clerk approached. "Mr. Lyman," They both turned to face her, "Here are your room keys. You're on the eleventh floor; the elevators are over to the right." She smiled and backed away.

"Wait, Kris is it?" He asked looking at her name tag. She nodded so he continued, "I would like you to know that this lovely lady..." He gestured towards Donna who looked like a deer-caught-in-headlights and not at all like someone that anyone would mistake for a prostitute, "Is not a cheap hooker I picked up near the Meat Packing District. She is, in fact, my girlfriend. We flew in just for the night from D.C., for dinner, and got stranded by the rain." Ignoring Donna's death grip on his arm, he paused then added, "But, you understand, if she were a hooker she would be a very expensive one and not at all cheap."

"Yes, sir." The impassive clerk let a smile pass across her face. "Is there anything the hotel can provide to make your stay more pleasant? I can have one or our lost luggage kits sent up." She turned, but before going offered, "We also have overnight laundry and dry cleaning if you'd like to avail yourself of that service."

"Thank you, Kris that would be very much appreciated." Josh smiled as she nodded and walked back towards the front desk.

Donna looked at him completely appalled. "You know that if she didn't think I was a hooker before she certainly does now!"

Josh grabbed her arm and started leading her towards the elevators. "Donna we're not at the Howard Johnson's in Milwaukee, this is New York City. They see stranger things than two rain drenched politicians sans luggage everyday."

They were waiting for the elevator now and Donna had forgotten all about being wet and cold and embarrassed by her odd appearance, she was stuck on something he'd just said. 

"I'm a politician." She stated turning towards him. The concept was still so new. She was the First Lady's Chief of Staff - a politician in her own right. It was an exciting revelation, but she thought, considering present appearances, she wouldn't go shouting that around the lobby of the upscale Manhattan hotel right now, but still it was exhilarating.

"Yes you are." He smiled at the look of wonder on her face.

"I'm a politician, you're a politician. Together we're politician*s*..." 

"Yes we are." He grinned at her as he pushed the button for eleven as the elevator doors closed.

They were silent for several more seconds before she asked, "You also called me your girlfriend."

That took him by surprise his smile faded slightly, "I did?"

"You did." She nodded then questioned, "I'm your girlfriend?"

"Well, yeah, sure, you are, right?"

She smiled coyly at him, "Well" She said thoughtfully, "Usually, and by usually I mean that one time in 12th grade, I wait until after the first proper date before labeling any new relationship. I think it's safer in case something goes awry, you know, the chemistry isn't there and it all goes wrong."

Josh looked anxiously at her. "Donna, this date has gone wrong." 

"What do you mean?" She feigned a puzzled expression.

"Donna, everything that could go wrong has gone wrong on this date. We didn't get to the restaurant, we came all the way to NY for peanut butter sandwiches, we got caught in the rain and stranded and-"

She interrupted him by grabbing the lapels of his wet coat and yanking him towards her for a quick but passionate kiss. She pulled back and eyed him seductively, "Sure some things have gone wrong, but there appears to be nothing wrong with our chemistry... and I am inclined to waive the one date waiting period and agree to the term girlfriend." He looked at her amused as she raised an eyebrow at him, "But were we going to discuss the you only getting one room thing?" 

"Well, I thought that since it was an emergency..." He stumbled, "That it would be okay and that doesn't mean that I think we're going to, you know, because we're still committed to the waiting two weeks thing... right?"

"Yes we are still committed to that, Joshua." 

"So I can sleep on the floor if you want." He looked glum.

She smiled; he was awfully cute when he was being unwillingly chivalrous. 

Once they entered Donna noticed the king size bed right away while Josh turned up the heat and they both started pealing off their sopping coats and gingerly laying them across the table.

He went over to the closet and grabbed one of the big white fluffy hotel robes and handed it to her, "You need to get out of those cold, wet clothes."

"So do you." She pointed

"I will."

"Why don't you shower first?" He motioned towards the bathroom.

"No, you go." She motioned

"We could go together, you know, two birds, one stone?" He suggested looking innocent.

"Josh, go." Donna ordered. "But hand me your clothes before you get in the shower."

While Josh was in the shower a bellman knocked on the door; Donna tipped him and took the emergency kit of toiletries, and exchanged him for the two bags of their clothing; one dry cleaning, one laundry. She found a comb in the kit and began to try and work the tangles out of her hair.

Minutes later Donna heard the bathroom door open. "Your turn." He announced before lowering his voice, "Whatcha got on under that robe." 

She gave him a big grin as she turned, "Not a whole heck of a lot." She got up and headed to the bathroom while motioning to the table, "Here's the stuff they brought up, toothbrushes and such, and I sent all our clothes out to be cleaned."

"Kay." He smiled at her retreating back, "Hurry back."

* * *

When she had finished showering and drying her hair, she looked in the mirror and took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom. She had no idea what was going to happen when she went back out there. But she did know that they were alone, with only one bed and were pretty much naked save for their robes. She felt nervous, it wasn't that she didn't trust him, she did... with her life in fact. The person that she didn't trust was herself. 

Once she exited the bathroom she forgot all about being nervous and she stopped wondering what was going to happen between them. 

The cause of her distraction was the visual evidence that at one time hot lead had, indeed, been shot into his body. Through the opening at the neck of his robe she could clearly see the upper end of the scar that bisected his chest. She hadn't seen it in years. She crossed nearer to him as he laid flipping channels on the bed, his head propped up against several pillows. His gaze was turned toward the TV, which was to the far side of the room.

Donna, captivated, crawled on to the empty side of the bed nearest where she'd exited the bathroom. The second he felt her weight shift the bed, he turned to face her, "Feel better?" 

She nodded but didn't speak. She positioned herself so that she was beside him sitting cross legged on the bed facing him. It was impossible to mistake what her intense gaze was leveled at. He clicked the TV off.

"I haven't seen it since... since that summer." She felt the lump in her throat grow.

"I know." He looked down at the offending slash that ran the length of his chest. Feeling self-conscious and apprehensive all of a sudden, he reached down and tried to tighten his robe so that it covered his entire chest, he wanted to shield her from any ugliness and to him it was ugly.

"No." She reached out to stop him.

"Why?" His eyes bore into her as he propped his upper body up on his elbows

She lifted her gaze from his chest to his eyes, "Let me see it." She replied quietly.

"Donna, I don't think..." He trailed off when she reached over and gently tugged the sides of his robe open, enough to expose his chest and the scar but careful so as not to reveal anything below his waist.

"Donna" He shook his head, "Please... it's ugly... I don't want you to have to look at it."

She was almost overcome, reaching over she traced its length with her index finger. It was white and smooth and a little jagged in places. 

"Josh, it's not ugly." She moved herself closer to him on the bed. Leaning down she kissed the scar and then turned her head and pressed the side of her face to his chest. Instinctively his arms came up and circled her back.

"Donna-" Josh began after spending several silent minutes staring down at the top of the blonde head that was resting on his chest.

"Shhh..." She shifted her weight so that she was lying fully on top of him now.

This time he whispered, "Why are we whispering?" 

"Because... I'm listening." 

"To what?"

"Your heart."

"Oh..." He responded, completely bowled over by the fact that there was someone in the world who cared about him so much that she was content to just listen to his heart beat. The realization filled him with happiness, but also frightened him. He loved feeling like this about someone and he loved that it appeared she returned his feelings, but caring this much raised the stakes. All great loss came from great love... and he knew about great loss. 

Sometimes he thought that's why he'd kept their relationship platonic all these years; not the fact that he had been her boss and she'd been his assistant and they worked in the White House. On some level he'd always known as soon as he opened this door with Donna, there would be no looking back and having something this precious to lose made him too vulnerable. Swallowing the lump that had surfaced in his throat he cradled her head in both of his hands and leaned up and kissed the top of it.

Someday he'd tell her all this, but not tonight. Just knowing that he could share his fears with her comforted him and that was enough.

They lay content for several minutes, Josh gently rubbing her back before it occurred to him. "You gave all of our clothes to the hotel to be cleaned?" 

"Yes." The way her breath tickled his chest made him completely forget his melancholy reflections.

"So we're trapped in a beautiful hotel room for the night with a rather large comfortable bed and not one stitch of clothing between the two of us?"

"That seems to be the case." She smiled into his chest, glad he had been the one to bring it up. 

"But we're waiting?"

"Yes."

"Good." He let out a mock sigh of relief, "I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page in case you were, you know, tempted to make any... moves... on me tonight."

She giggled as she raised her head to face him, "Well it's going to be very hard to resist."

"Come up here." He tugged lightly on her arm.

She rewarded him with a lazy grin, "What do you want?"

"You." She felt her stomach flutter at the greedy look in his eyes.

She rolled over his body and pushed herself up so that she was even with him, laying half on him half on the bed. "What are you gonna do with me?" She challenged.

"How about this?" Josh asked before burying his face in her neck. He started to gently lick and suck the soft skin there and she moaned in response. Her left hand gripped his bare chest as the lovely feeling of heat spread through her entire body. 

Josh flipped her onto her back so that he could have better access and trailed butterfly kissed down to her collar bone. She wound her right hand into his hair and brought his lips back up to her own. Donna thought that there might not be any better feeling in the world than being kissed by Josh Lyman. He moved his mouth over hers with a sensuous intensity that literally took her breath away. 

His already loosened robe had fallen most of the way open now. Donna brought both of her hands down to explore his chest. The muscles tensed beneath her caress, she ran her palm over his nipple and he whimpered. She touched the bare skin on the side of his body tickling him with her light caress, before sliding her arms around his back, underneath his robe. She pressed on his lower back and her hands inched lower.

Josh broke the kiss and panted, "You know if we're not doing this I'm going to have to ask you to remove your delightfully, wandering hands from the inside of my robe." He was still able to smirk down at her despite being slightly out of breath. 

"Right..." She gently shifted out from under him, but kept her eyes on his face, "But unless I'm mistaken, you're going to have to take another cold shower tonight anyway."

"I've already been drenched by cold rain several times tonight; I don't want to take a cold shower." He tried to look pitiful.

She looked at him seductively, "You know there are other ways."

He immediately brightened, "Really?"

"Well..." She leaned over to nuzzle his ear. "I'm guessing..."

"Yeah?" He said eagerly.

She grabbed the sides of his robes and pulled them tightly across his chest and quickly tied the robe closed, "That if you start thinking about-" 

He looked down at his closed robe, disappointed written across his face and interrupted, "Think about what?"

"The highway appropriations bill and your meeting with Senator Jackman last month..."

He rolled on his back and grunted, "Donna."

"Yes, 84-year-old Republican Dashiel Jackman whom you had to track down in the sauna of the Capital Athletic Club, where you saw him in a towel, spindly arms and legs sprouting everywhere, liver spots..." 

"Oh God, what ever possessed me to tell you that?" He lamented.

She let her eyes wander down his body, "Did it work?"

"Yeah that image did the trick." 

She leaned over kissed his cheek. "We should get some sleep."

"Yeah." He agreed. They took turns in the bathroom and when Josh came out he found the bed turned down and Donna in her robe under the covers.

"Donna, do you want me to..." He pointed indicating the floor.

She smiled at him, "Don't be ridiculous, get in here." 

Once under the sheets, he tugged her in close to him, his body curved around hers, his robe covered chest pressed to her back. After a minute he whispered, "I'm sorry our first date went so badly."

"Josh, don't you know?" She flipped on to her back to that she could see his face; his arm still snug across her waist.

He looked at her and shook his head to indicate that he didn't.

"This is the best date I've ever had." 

Josh felt his breath catch and the pleasure he felt at her words was written clearly across his face, "Really?" 

"Oh yeah." 

Josh grinned down at her before spooning her back snugly against him.

* * *

~SUNDAY 8:01am~

"Good Morning." She felt more than heard the rumble of the words that he murmured in her ear.

She turned over so that she was facing the other occupant of the bed and felt the happiness spread through her as she realized she really was waking up in Josh's arms for the first time; something she'd dreamt and imagined countless times since she'd met him.

"Good Morning to you," She said her voice gravely. She reached over and cupped his cheek feeling the indentation of his dimple with her thumb. He turned his face slightly so he could press a kiss into her palm.

A knock on the door startled Donna. She turned towards it, "What's that you 'spose?"

"Probably breakfast."

"We didn't order breakfast." She looked back at him puzzled as he heaved himself out of the bed and tightened his robe.

"I did," He grinned down at a stretching Donna, marveling that he was getting out of a bed with her in it, even if all they did was sleep, "I left it on the door last night while you were in the shower. I got you French toast, that's your favorite, right?" He made his way over to let room service in.

Donna just stared at him wondering who this guy was and what he'd done with Josh Lyman.


	2. Three Long Weeks

  
**Three Long Weeks**

**by:** Liza C.

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, full cast  
**Pairing(s):** J/D  
**Category(ies):** Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, this is for fun and no money.  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Silver Lining."  The woo begins.  
**Author's Note:** There are real people and places fictionalized herein; no disrespect or infringement is intended.

* * *

~MONDAY MORNING~

"Hey Josh," Charlie called out as he tried to catch up with the Deputy Chief of Staff.

"Charlie, my man," Josh said turning slightly as Charlie fell into step with him. "What's up?"

"Ellen Degeneres."

Josh looked bewildered, "What about her?"

"Can you get her autograph for my sister Deanna?"

"What? No. How am I supposed to do that?" Josh asked amused. 

"She's hosting the Women in Action Gala this weekend and the President was going to go so that meant I was going, but now he can't because of the thing." Charlie took a breath as they continued to wind their way through the West Wing, "Anyway my sister's a big fan so when I thought I was going I told her I would get the autograph for her, but now I can't, so will you?"

"No." Josh refused.

"But you're a fan of Ellen's, why can't you just ask her for it." He paused before adding. "You owe me."

Josh smiled, "First I don't owe you, and second yes, I like Ellen I like her so much I think they should, you know, clone her and spread her around, but I can't get her autograph."

"What do you mean you don't owe me?" Charlie demanded good-naturedly. "Without me you'd still be a sad man on a plane bound for Switzerland."

Josh scoffed, "Flowers? I could have come up with that on my own."

"Yeah, but you didn't." Charlie retorted, "Also who suggested we all go out for celebratory drinks?"

"You did." Josh looked sheepish.

"And who got the team together, on the same page Friday night, you know, yawning, so that you and Donna were left alone at a decent hour allowing you to make your move?" 

"Fine, I owe you, but I can't get her autograph."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not going." 

"Why wouldn't you be going to the Women in Action Gala?"

"Are you crazy? A bunch of feministas beating their man-hating drums... I don't think so." Josh said with a shiver. 

"They're giving Mrs. Bartlett the WIA Woman of the Year Award."

"So"

"Well Donna is the First Lady's Chief of Staff."

"Yeah..."

"So I assumed you'd be there."

"That I'd be there?"

"Yeah, you and she are... you know... and she has to go so I figured you would escort her."

"Oh, escort her, right... that's something I should do?" Josh made it into a question rather than a statement.

"Of course, I thought you were together now?" Charlie stopped walking forcing Josh to slow and turn back.

"Well we are but..."

"But what? You said things went well after we left Friday night. You haven't messed it up already have you?" Charlie questioned with exasperation in his voice.

"No, I haven't messed anything up." Josh defended "Things did go well, really well. But we're taking it slow, I'm wooing her."

"Wooing?"

"Yes," Seeing the younger man's smirk he scowled, "What? Girls like to be wooed."

"Yeah, sure, and I'm sure that's what they called it in your day, but Donna is a *much* younger women. Do you think you should be reminding her of your very advanced age by using words like woo?"

"Donna likes it." Josh said beginning to tire of having to constantly defend the woo.

"You know what would be a really good way to woo her? Charlie looked at him pointedly.

"I'm going to guess that it evolves me putting on a tux and escorting her to the WIA Gala?"

"Bingo. And?" Charlie looked at him with a questioning eyebrow.

"And at the same time getting your sister an autograph to repay you for your help," Josh finished.

"There you go." Charlie smiled, his mission accomplished, and walked back towards the Oval Office.

* * *

"CJ?" Donna poked her head in to the Press Secretary's office.

"Yeah?" She looked up, "Hey Donna." 

"Hi, Can Dr. Bartlett and I get 30 minutes with you this afternoon."

"Shouldn't be a problem." She nodded before calling, "Carol!"

Carol yelled back from a desk, "I'm on the phone, two minutes."

"Two minutes," CJ repeated to Donna before looking inquisitively at her, "Come in, sit down... take a load off." 

"Okay." Donna looked at her cautiously.

"So..." CJ began looking directly at her, "How'd it go?"

Donna smiled, "How'd what go?"

"The woo."

"The woo?" Donna asked wide eyed, "How do you know about the woo?"

CJ gave her a meaningful look.

"Oh Lord, he has a big mouth." Donna shook her head.

"Yes, he does." CJ agreed, "But in his defense we sort of heckled it out of him. Actually he was asking for advice on where to take you. What'd you end up doing?"

Donna blushed.

"That good, huh?" CJ came around to lean on the front of her desk.

"What's good?" Carol walked into the room.

Donna turned an even deeper shade of red. CJ motioned to Donna, "Her date with Josh."

"Ahhhh, I was wondering what happened after we left on Friday. You know Charlie elbowed me so hard when I said I wanted another drink that I think I got a bruise." Carol said rubbing her arm.

"Josh is wooing her, they went out on Saturday," CJ caught her assistant up to speed, "So what'd he come up with?"

"Dinner." Donna smiled.

"Dinner?" CJ questions, "I thought he wanted something special,  
something woo-worthy-"

"In New York." Donna interjected before biting her lower lip to stop from grinning stupidly.

CJ was silent for a second, "New York City?"

Carol was incredulous, "For dinner?"

"Yes." Donna nodded emphatically.

"Josh Lyman took you to New York City for dinner?" CJ clarified.

"He did." 

"Well that's... wow. I guess I didn't know he had that kind of game."

"That is a lot of game." Carol nodded.

"Well, I don't know about game..." Donna wrinkled up her nose.

"So... what you're saying is he doesn't have game?" CJ asked, storing up nuggets of information for later ammunition.

"Uh... no, not so much, he had the wrong address for the restaurant so we got caught in the rain and missed dinner, then our flight was cancelled and *then* he told the desk clerk at the hotel that I was not a cheap hooker."

Carol shrugged, "At least he said you *weren't* a cheap hooker..."

CJ stared at her oddly before turning back to Donna, "So it was bad?"

"Oh no, it was... the best." Donna said simply, but her radiant smile when she spoke said it all.

"Boss, when we finally succumb to our love will you take me to Manhattan for dinner?" Carol deadpanned.

CJ rolled her eyes in response, "Can you make some time for Donna and the First Lady this afternoon?"

"She's open at 2:30." Carol looked at Donna.

"Great." Donna replied as she started to leave CJ's office with  
Carol.

"So we can conclude that Josh can, in fact, woo?" CJ called out.

Donna turned around briefly still grinning, "Oh yeah."

CJ smiled and mumbled to herself, "Toby so owes me ten dollars."

"What?" Donna asked.

CJ shook her head, "Nothing, I'll see you at 2:30."

As Donna continued down the hall she saw Roberta, Josh's new  
assistant, striding stiffly towards her.

"Bobbie, Hi, is Josh in his office?"

The precise woman betrayed no emotion, "He told me he was heading to your office."

"Oh boy... thanks." 

* * *

"Josh... funny running into you here." 

Josh's feet were propped on Donna's desk. He was lounging in one of her visitor chairs waiting for her to return; but at the sound of her boss's voice he whipped around and immediately stood, "Good Morning, Ma'am." 

"So, I hear you're in a better mood." 

His defenses went up, "Ma'am?"

"You're not in a better mood?" The First Lady pressed.

"I wasn't aware I'd been in a bad mood." He batted back at her.

"So your presence in my Chief of Staff's office..." She looked at him curiously. 

"Yes?" He prompted.

"Are you here to talk about the Sex Initiative?"

"What!?" He coughed.

"You know the initiative requiring more funding for sex education in low-income school districts that I'm championing."

"Um?" He shook his head.

"Obviously not, so what do we owe the pleasure of your presence in the East Wing?"

"I'm here to ask your Chief of Staff if she would like me to escort her to your... your ball-busting celebration of the ovary this weekend." He answered sardonically.

"Ball-busting celebration of the ovary?" She said through a clenched smile. "Then, I see you haven't taken my advice."

"Which advice?" 

"My advice to take your head out of your ass; I see it's still firmly planted where it's always been." Her voice was artless.

"Yes, Ma'am." He said with a small but genuine laugh.

"May I give you another piece of advice?"

"Of course," He braced himself.

"When you ask Donna to the gala..." He nodded at her so she continued, "You might want to refrain from calling it a ball-busting celebration of the ovary." 

"I'll take that under consideration."

She turned to leave then looked back at him smugly, "So you did, in fact, take my advice... about the silver lining?" 

"Yes." He was the slightest bit cocky.

"Oh... excellent." She sighed, "I'm sure all of us on this side of the building will look forward to your frequent visits then."

Donna found Josh and the First Lady staring at one another with forced smiles on their faces when she returned to her office a moment later. "Hi there," She looked between them, "What's going on?"

"Oh, Josh and I were just having a delightful conversation."

"Is that right?" Donna smiled but her tone betrayed her worry about the two combustible people currently occupying her office.

"Oh yes, extremely delightful." Josh's sarcasm was obvious; which was probably a mistake. 

The First Lady looked at Donna, "He wants to go to the... what did you call it Josh? Oh yes, he wants to go to the ball-busting celebration of the ovary with you this weekend."

"Ma'am!" Josh whined.

"What?" Abby looked at him innocently.

"Well... you just advised me not to call it that when I asked her."

"True, but then you took an attitude so I'm done with all the good advice for you." She started to leave, "Donna we're meeting with CJ?"

"Yes Ma'am, 2:30 in her office." Donna replied as the First Lady nodded and swept out of the room.

Once he was sure she was gone, "Could that woman be a larger pain in the-"

"Josh!" Donna hissed before admonishing him, "You're talking about the First Lady of the United States in her Chief of Staff's office. Respect wouldn't be out of line." 

"You're right, I'm sorry." He tried to look properly chastised, but he couldn't hide his grin.

"So you were here... because?" She tried but it was impossible to be mad at him when he looked at her like that.

"To ask if I could escort you to the Women in Action Gala." 

"Ah," Donna replied understanding dawning, "That ball-busting celebration of the ovary..." 

"Well, of course, I find that language offensive," If she didn't know him she might have believed he was earnest, "But if that's what the First Lady wants to call it..."

She rolled her eyes at him, "You're incorrigible."

"I know... so will you be my date to the ball-busting celebration of the ovary?" 

* * *

~TUESDAY EVENING~

"It won't be that bad Josh, besides guess who's going to be there." They were sitting in his office eating dinner, about to fight over the last egg roll.

"I don't know, Helen Gurley Brown?"

"No."

"Betty Friedan?"

"Maybe, but that's not who I'm talking about."

"Who?"

"Sam."

"Sam! Sam is coming to town?" Josh asked surprise clearly written across his face.

"Yup." 

"Why didn't he tell me?" He feigned injury.

"I'm sure he will." Donna placated.

"How do you know he's coming?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"I got an email from him this morning." She responded smugly.

"You and Sam email?" Josh felt a twinge of jealousy. He wondered what in the hell Sam and Donna had to email about. 

"Of course, Josh, we're friends." She said matter-of-factly.

"But you email? You know he's coming and I don't?" He shook his head.

"You know your voice got a little high there at the end." 

"It didn't."

"It really did." She relented, "Sam was emailing to congratulate me on my new job and asked if he would see me at the WIA Gala."

"Why is Sam going to this estrogen-fest anyway?" 

Donna glared at him with her patented pain-in-the-Josh look, "Well you know he's planning to run again and he's courting the women's vote. Some people think it's important to pay attention to 50% of the population." 

"Hmm," Josh didn't seem to notice her annoyance, "Well good then seeing Sam will make it bearable."

"Sam will make it bearable?" Donna asked sharply. She knew what he meant, but still he could be such a yutz; there was no way she was going to let him get away with it.

Josh immediately realized he was going down a very wrong, very bad path. "No, I mean, yes, but no."

"You can't bear to spend an evening with me?" She asked fully frowning at him now.

He reached out for her hand but she yanked it away. "Donna, of course I can bare to spend an evening with you. I wish I was spending the evening with just you." He advanced on her and reached for her hand again, this time she didn't grab it out of the way, "Alone." He wagged his eyebrows at her and she couldn't suppress a giggle. "Just the two of us."

"Really Josh, its cocktails, dinner, remarks and then music of some kind; it won't be that bad, Ellen Degeneres is hosting..."

"I know." Josh

"Well then you know it will be like we went for drinks and then to a nice restaurant followed by like the greatest comedy club. It will be fun." 

"Except you'll be working." It was his turn to pout.

"Yes, so I guess you're right, it's good that Sam is coming so you can hang out with him." She nudged him playfully, "And I promise you no one will fling any burning bras at you."

"Okay..." He replied as she got up to leave, "Unless of course it's your burning bra because then I'd be all for you flinging it at me."

She just rolled her eyes at him as she started for the door.

"Wait, Donna." Josh scurried around his desk to follow her.

She turned and wandered back into his office with a curious look.

When he reached her, he shut the door to his office with one hand and with the other he gently pushed her back against it, his gaze was direct and intense.

"Josh, what are you do-" She was silenced by his mouth covering hers. He pressed his weight forward sandwiching her between himself and the hard wood of the closed door. After a few seconds her hands found his waist and she clutched him even harder against her. 

When he broke from her lips he started trailing kisses down her neck as he whispered, "Do you have any idea how many times you've left my office and how many times I wanted to call you back to do that?" He unbuttoned the top button of her blouse so he could reach the hollow between her shoulder and neck, once exposed he started sucking intently on the supple skin there. 

She was unable to marshal a coherent response, instead she settled for an incoherent moan.

A loud knock on the door they'd been leaning against slammed them both back into reality. Josh jumped and Donna pressed a hand to her chest as if to still her racing heart.

After taking a second to compose himself, Josh gently pulled the door open only as wide as necessary. He found his assistant standing there with a stern look on her face, "Congressman Sanderson is here for your 8:00." 

"Great, will you show him to the Mural Room and I'll be there in two minutes?" 

She nodded and he closed the door again. He looked at her longingly, "I have to go."

"Thanks for dinner." She smiled at him.

He looked back at his desk, "Thanks for leaving me the last egg roll." 

"Yeah, that's what you think." She smirked, "I'm gonna take it the second you leave."

He chuckled and then furrowed his brow, "I'm sorry we both have to work so much."

"Yeah, me too. Maybe tomorrow night we can take our dinner down to the mess so it will seem more like a date?" 

"Yeah," He said grinning, "That would be nice..." Then he smirked, "But it's also nice to hang out where there are, you know, doors that close."

Donna grinned as she pushed him out the door to his meeting.

* * *

~FRIDAY~

"Josh it will be fine." Donna said soothingly.

"No it won't. You're going to this thing with the First Lady, I have to go alone." He pouted.

"You're meeting Sam at the hotel, right?"

"Yeah."

"So then you're not going alone. You're with him and I'll meet you there." She placated. "I have to go early because we've set up a slew of interviews for Dr. Bartlett over at the hotel before the Gala."

"Interviews?" He questioned moving out of whining boyfriend mode and into political operative mode.

"Don't look at me like that," She warned, "Everything has been cleared through CJ." We're getting our issues out; she's scheduled to do sit downs with local press as well as CNN, MSNBC, USA Today and Newsweek."

"What are you pushing, her sex thing?" Josh asked arching his eyebrow.

"Her sex thing?" Donna looked at him disbelieving

"Hey, that's what she called it." He smirked.

She just shook her head, "The woman's a doctor Josh; and she's going to talk about health care, specifically women's health care which includes reproductive issue for teenagers. Did you know a pregnant teenager is 9 times more likely to be black and 5 times more likely to be Hispanic than white? We want more funding for sex education in lower income areas. But she's talking about a lot of things... as you know Congress is considering contraceptive coverage, we want equity in prescription insurance. Do you know what would be covered if men could get pregnant?" 

She looked at him pointedly and he just stared back at her wide eyed. "Also don't forget they're trying to mess with medical abortions, Dr. Bartlett doesn't want them putting their dirty little hands all over Mifepristone. I should also warn you that she's gonna take the President to task on the Global Gag Rule so get used to it. You guys let it become law and we're going out there and saying how much it sucks... or how irresponsible it is depending on how we decide to phrase it." She finally took a breath.

Josh sat silent almost stunned for a second before recovering, "You are cute when you're on a soap box."

She leveled an icy glare at him balling up her hands. "Don't patronize me Josh." 

"I'm not patronizing you." He reached over and grabbed one of her fists and tried to coax it open. "Actually, I'm insanely proud of you. You've taken her office from 0-60 in a couple of weeks; I almost can't believe how assuredly you've jumped into all of this, except that I can." She'd relaxed her hand at his words and he laced his fingers with hers and squeezed, "Because I know what you're capable of... better than anybody, even if at one time I wanted to keep your talents for myself."

She felt a smile spreading across her face and squeezed his hand in return. She shook her head to clear it, "Where were we? Oh yeah, that was my long winded way of saying she's doing interviews, before the Gala so I have to meet you there." 

"Okay," He nodded resigned.

* * *

~FRIDAY AFTERNOON~

"Mr. President, you wanted to see me?" Josh asked peering into the Oval Office.

"Yes, Josh, come in, come in... Charlie close the door would you?" The President gestured Josh forward. "So I understand you're going to this WIA thing tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir."

"You don't need to be here while I talk to the Southeast Asian Ambassadors?"

"Sir, if you want me to be here, I can be... no problem." Josh replied willingly.

"Ah ha. I knew it! You don't want to go."

"No sir, of course I want to go and support Mrs. Bartlett-"

"And Donna." The President interjected with a smirk.

"And Donna." Josh agreed with a slight flush, "But if the Southeast Asian Ambassadors need me, I'm here."

"Well I can't speak for the Ambassador's feelings on the subject, but I don't need you for the meeting... what they want with me on a Saturday night while my wife is getting a Woman of the Year Award, nobody can sufficiently explain to me, yet they're coming and I'm not going."

"Yes, sir."

The President turned back to walk towards his desk, "Since you're going... you should keep an eye on things."

"Keep an eye on what sir?" Josh looked at him suspiciously.

"Things... just make sure things run smoothly." The President caught the skeptical look in Josh's eye, "All right, my wife, I want you to keep an eye on my wife. She's all riled up about things. I just don't want her to, you know; reverse any administration policy or anything." The most powerful man in the world sighed at his inability to control anything his wife said or did.

"What do you want me to do? Tackle her during her acceptance speech if she gets too uppity?" Josh's snicker was almost imperceptible.

"I suppose that wouldn't work." He shook his head then looked up, "You're laughing at the President of the United States, Josh?" 

"No, sir." Josh quickly shook his head but his lips still quirked upwards.

"You'll understand my pain when, one day, you're married to a smart, opinionated woman."

"I hope so sir." The President gave a genuine smile at Josh's response. Josh continued, "I have it on good authority that they've passed everything by CJ and the Communications Office."

"Well maybe you could talk to your authority and get a copy of the speech?"

"You're kidding right?" Josh was alarmed.

"What? You just casually mention to your girlfriend that you're interested in what she's working on, simple."

Josh shook his head while looking nervous, "If the Communications Office has the remarks then I think you could probably lay hands on a copy of it sir."

"Yeah, probably, but that kind of thing tends to get around and the last thing I need is my wife thinking I'm checking up on her."

"With all due respect sir," Josh laughed, "The last thing I need is Donna thinking I'm checking up on her."

"Right, but I don't care so much about that." Josh just continued to stare at him incredulously so he relented, "All right, we'll just let the First Lady loose and hopefully everything will still be standing come Monday."

"Yes, sir." Josh smirked.

"Don't get me wrong. You understand I'm happy that Abby is resuming a schedule and a political agenda. I think it's terrific her office is galvanized and energized and everything Donna is doing over there, but she also has a tendency to... to..." The President was left speechless when talking about his wife's propensity to chase her own agenda.

"She's coming after you on the Global Gag Rule." Josh cringed as he said it.

The President turned to face him, "Let me guess, something about exporting religious doctrine."

Josh just nodded.

"Well that's something we probably deserve to answer for..."

"That's what I thought." Josh agreed.

"These women..." The President chuckled.

"I know." Josh nodded.

"Okay that's it," He looked to the door, "Clap hard for my wife tomorrow night... or, you know, hoot and holler whatever you're more comfortable with."

"Yes sir." Josh grinned as he left the Oval Office.

* * *

~SATURDAY AM~

"Donna?" Donna looked up and smiled at the young intern standing in her door and motioned for her to come inside.

"A delivery came for you." 

"For me?" Donna looked inquiringly at the girl as she crossed over to the front of her desk near the door to accept the small wrapped box. "Who delivered it?" 

The intern shrugged but smiled. Donna eyed her as if she knew more than she was saying but didn't push it, "Okay, thank you." 

"You're welcome," She turned and walked out of the room.

Donna took the box and turned it over in her hand examining the package. She detached the small card and tore into the envelope.

  
A four-leaf clover for luck at your first big event, not that you need it.

  
It wasn't addressed and it wasn't signed, but it was hand written so there was no way she could mistake who it was from. She smiled wondering what he was up to as she began to tear into the wrapping. 

After removing all the paper, she opened the lid of the box and lying on a soft cushion was a silver bracelet; a simple chain made up of beautifully delicate links. She sat the box down on her desk and lifted the chain out to examine it more closely. It actually seemed to be a little shiny to be silver and there was one lone adornment that dangled from the bracelet, a very small carefully crafted four-leaf clover.

After turning it over and over in her hand she draped it across her wrist. "Oh Josh." She whispered with a giggle.

"You like it?" He answered and she felt his arms come around and circle her from behind. His hands went to her wrist and he helped her fastened it into place.

Holding her arm out so they could both see it, she nodded and turned her head slightly so she could press her face against his cheek.

"I've been a little bit of a... how would you put it, jackass, about the event, but I want you to know I realize how big of a deal this is and I'm proud and I support you."

Donna blinked back tears, "You haven't been a jackass." 

"Thank you for saying that." He responded as he squeezed his arms tighter around her middle.

"Well no more than usual." She could feel his stomach shake with laughter against her back. "You've been full of your usual amount of jackassed-ness."

"Hey, I just gave you a good luck charm in the form of jewelry." He complained, but she could feel the smile on his cheek next to hers.

"I know." She turned around in his arms to face him, "And I love it, a silver four-leaf clover." 

He grinned at her, "Well it couldn't matter less, but its platinum."

"Really?" Her eyes danced.

"Really. I never got you a congratulation-on-the-promotion-slash-job-warming gift because... well because I was a little distracted and upset when you left... so..." He shrugged.

She leaned up and kissed him soundly before whispering in his ear, "Thank you for my congratulations-slash-job-warming-slash-good luck charm."

"You're welcome." He grinned, "Now I have to go to the hill for several grueling meetings and then I'm going home to change, so I'll see you there tonight?" 

"Yes, I'll see you tonight." She nodded and looked down at her newly adorned wrist. As he was crossing the threshold out her door she cried, "Wait."

He turned with a smile, "What?"

She crossed quickly towards him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him one more time, when she pulled back she smiled, "That's it, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

~SATURDAY NIGHT~

"Do you think Ainsley Hayes will be here?" Sam asked as he sat next to Josh at one of the several bars in the large ballroom. They'd met at the hotel and after a quick hug and greeting decided to make haste to the adult beverages.

Josh gave him a curious look.

"What? I haven't seen her in ages. I just wondered how she was doing."

"How the heck should I know?" Josh laughed at his old buddy.

"I don't know."

"You could call her." Josh suggested.

Sam looked aghast. "I couldn't."

Josh chuckled, "You really could." 

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You got anything going on?" Sam took a swig of his Heineken and looked expectantly at his friend.

"Sam..." Josh tried to shake his head but he couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across his face.

"No way!" Sam set down his beer and looked over at his friend. "Who is it?"

"Seriously..." 

Sam interrupted him and eyed him suspiciously, "Are you working tonight?"

"Is anybody ever really off the clock in this town?" He joked. "But I'm not here in any official White House capacity if that's what you mean."

"That *is* what I mean... very interesting."

Josh looked over at him puzzled, "What are you getting at?"

"Just that this is the type of an event that at one time you would have gnawed off your left arm to escape from and tonight here you are, in a tux no less, seeming perfectly happy to be here of your own free will. What in the hell is going on?"

Josh shook his head. "Maybe I just wanted to see my old friend."

Sam didn't buy it, "Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Your new paramour?"

"My new what? I swear Sam it's a good thing you're pretty or you'd never get laid." Josh laughed.

Sam was undeterred, "Seriously if you're here willingly then you've got to be here for a woman... except when I talked to Donna it sounded like the two of you would be here together tonight..." 

"Yes." Josh nodded.

"No way!" Sam set down his beer and looked over at his friend. "Is it what I think?"

"What do you think?" Josh tried to look innocent. "She and I go to lots of black tie events together."

Sam was about to continue his interrogation when a voice from behind interrupted their reunion.

"Hey, J."

Josh's spine instantly stiffened at the familiar voice. His worst social nightmare was about to happen; slowly he turned away from the bar and was confronted by one Amy Gardner.

"How are you?" She studied him through narrow eyes.

Josh regarded her warily, "I'm terrific, Amy... and you?"

She ignored the pleasantries, "So I hear the First Lady has a new Chief of Staff?" 

"Yes, she finally got around to replacing you." Josh said evenly, afraid of where she was going with this.

"That must have been upsetting for you."

"Why?" Josh schooled his expression into one of puzzled indifference.

"Well I know how much you liked having Donna at your beck and call. So I thought her leaving might be hard on you." Josh didn't answer partly because some of what she said was true and partly because he just didn't want to dignify her description of Donna at his beck and call with a reaction. 

"Hi Amy." Sam interjected feeling like it was a good time for an interruption. 

"Hi Sam." Amy didn't look away from Josh, "So Abby is back in the White House and she thinks Donna is the one to lead the charge?" Her tone had a definite edge.

"Well she hired her, so apparently yes." Josh replied wishing he were any place else, his eyes scanning the ballroom for someone, anyone, who might create a diversion and save him.

"I just think it's a little ridiculous for someone to go from answering your phones to the First Lady's Chief of Staff... I tell you I'm a little concerned that Abby has lost her mind-" 

"Well that would be a first." He interrupted. 

"What?"

"You concerned about anybody but yourself." Josh said in a cold voice, he knew she was baiting him about Donna and he was trying hard not to rise to it.

She brushed off the dig, "Well if one of the most influential women in the country wants to put her message in the hands of your neophyte blonde former assistant then yes as a feminist that concerns me -"

"Amy!" Josh interjected in such a sharp voice that she stopped and looked startled, even Sam appeared taken aback. "Why would you think I would be a receptive audience for this?"

"What?" She asked the tone of his voice putting her on guard.

"Why would you think that it would be appropriate to criticize Donna in front of me? Have I ever done or said anything to you to let you think that would be okay?" He had realized in the last few weeks how much Donna meant to him, but what he had also realized is what she had always meant to him. 

Josh frankly didn't give a damn what Amy thought of him, of the First Lady or even of Donna; but all of sudden the thought that he would have ever given anyone, let alone someone who had been his girlfriend, the idea that it would be okay to ridicule or disparage Donna in his presence was making him sick to his stomach. 

"I know you two are close..." Amy began realizing that this might not be going like she thought it would. "But I would have thought that you would be objective enough to see that Donna is an illogical choice."

"Objective enough?" Josh's question was filled with quite steel. "The person lacking objectivity is you. You say you're a feminist, committed to the advancement of women. Why are you belittling someone just because she was hired as your replacement?"

"Josh it doesn't advance the cause of women if Mrs. Bartlett hires someone unqualified for the position."

"Well Donna hasn't been fired yet, so apparently she's one up on you already." Josh retorted. Amy looked slightly stung, but Josh continued undeterred, "Is this about me, Amy? Because if so then yes, Mrs. Bartlett had the gall to hire someone you don't like, but the simple fact that I like Donna better than I liked you doesn't make her unqualified. I can assure you that the office of the First Lady is in extremely capable hands." 

"I must have underestimated exactly how much you like her." Amy added ruefully, "But I never underestimate your ego J."

Josh looked exasperated and all he really wanted to do was escape and find Donna, but he had to finish this, "Putting my ego aside Amy, let me clear something up. Donna is the most important person in my life." Amy's defiant stare didn't waver. "If you hadn't said the things you've said tonight I would never say this to you, but you did so here goes... not only IS she the most important person in my life, she has been the most important person in my life since the day I met her."

If Amy was shocked or surprised by his admission she did a damn good job of not showing it, "I see. Very interesting indeed, I would by lying if I said I hadn't suspected as much." She turned to finally look at the wide eyed man to Josh's left, "Sam, you can count on my support during your next election. Have a nice evening boys." With that she turned and left.

"That was weird." Sam was the first one to speak after Amy was out of ear shot.

"You're telling me." Josh starred after her for a second before turning back towards the bar. "I think I need another drink."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, me too."

After they ordered another round, Sam looked at Josh with a knowing grin, "So, it's really over."

"What?" Josh asked incredulously, "Me and Amy? Are you kidding? Of course that's over."

"No, I most definitely didn't mean Amy." He nodded grinning. "I meant you, you know, you're over." Josh stared at him looking slightly alarmed before Sam continued, "You're done; you're cooked. You finally came to your senses. No more lascivious nights of wine, women and song... your single days are finally over." 

Josh shook his head laughing, "Seriously Sam... paramour... lascivious nights?" He smiled widely before quietly adding, "But yeah, those days are over."

Sam clapped Josh on the back, "If it were considered socially acceptable for two straight guys to, you know, spontaneously hug while sitting in the middle of a party that celebrates feminism..."

"Yeah?" Josh laughed.

"I would be all over you right now." Sam laughed before adding, "Honestly, I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, I'm really happy for me too."

* * *

Amy saw Donna across the room and made a beeline. 

"Donna," Amy stepped directly into her path giving her no choice but to stop. Donna felt a nervous twinge at the sight of the other woman. She knew that even the most mature, sophisticated woman would probably bare some ill will towards the person who had assumed both her old job and ex-boyfriend, and frankly sophistication and maturity were two things she didn't credit Amy with having in abundance. But Amy didn't attack, she just smirked slightly before beginning, "I just wanted to say congratulations on the job and..." Donna followed her gaze back at Josh, "everything else. I hope you two will be very happy."

Donna watched her warily trying not to look shocked but still steeling herself for anything that might come. She simply said, "Thank you."

"Well have a good evening." Amy began to move away,

"Yes, I will. You too..." Now Donna couldn't keep the confusion off her face or out of her voice.

Amy stopped, obviously had a second thought and looked back, "Don't look so surprised, Donna. I'm not some raging harpy. We both know you were in love with him before he and I ever started dating, so this isn't exactly shocking to me. I like to push J's buttons. You know make him suffer a little, that's all."

Donna narrowed her eyes, but plastered a smile on her face, "Well, then that's the difference between us Amy, because I don't like it when Joshua's buttons are being pushed... and I definitely take no pleasure in seeing him suffer."

Finally it was Amy's turn to look stunned. Donna stared her directly in the eye, "Good evening, Amy, we wish you well." With that she resumed walking and made her way towards where Josh and Sam were watching them. She smiled to see the way Sam had his hand on Josh's sleeve restraining him. Josh looked like he was ready to attack.

* * *

"What did she say to you?" Josh demanded as soon as Donna was within range.

"Josh, it was fine." She told him honestly as she arrived at his side. Reaching out to him, she ran her hand along his upper arm in a reassuring gesture. 

"Seriously, Donna if she said anything to upset or hurt you -"

"Josh, she didn't, I promise, now can I say hello to Sam?"

"Hi Donna," Sam had been watching their exchange with a huge grin. "You look fantastic."

"Well I'm glad one of you noticed." She directed a mock glare at Josh, "Come here and give me a hug." Donna pulled Sam into a warm embraced. 

"I noticed!" Josh declared. Actually, he had been so concerned about what Amy might have been doing or saying to her that he hadn't fully taken in her appearance. But now that he did he realized Sam was right, she did look fantastic.

As Sam and Donna pulled apart she took a good look at him, "You don't look too shabby yourself, Sam."

"You look really good." Josh tried to interject.

"Thanks Josh, I got my shoes shined for tonight." Sam looked pleased.

"I was talking to Donna!" Josh cried. "That's a new dress isn't it?" He added eyeing her.

Donna turned back to him, "Yes, Josh, it's new." Since she'd gotten a raise and this was her first formal affair as the First Lady's Chief of Staff she'd splurged on a slinky powder blue halter style gown that barely brushed the floor when she walked. She'd pulled the front of her hair to the back of her head where it fell loose around her shoulders and down her back. Her new bracelet was the only jewelry she wore.

"Well, it looks... you look really... wow." He stumbled. Now that he'd really looked at her he was mesmerized into incoherence.

She smiled but looked back to Sam, "So how long with you be in town?"

"My flight is tomorrow at noon; unfortunately, I need to be back on Monday morning."

"Oh too bad you won't be here longer, but did you talk to CJ?" Donna asked excitedly.

"I did, sounds good to me." Sam nodded smiling.

"What sounds good?" Josh interjected feeling a little left out.

"Great." Donna replied.

"What's great?!" Josh tried again. 

She turned back to him, "As soon as -" Donna interrupted herself as she got a good look at him, "Seriously, Josh your bowtie is a mess... did you tie it yourself?" She asked as she started straightening it. "As soon as the three of us can get out of here we're meeting up with Toby and CJ for drinks. I told you this yesterday."

"You did?"

"Yes. So Sam, guess what?" Donna sounded excited.

"Hmm?" Sam was just shaking his head at the two of them marveling at how things could change so much yet stay exactly as they were at the same time.

"The cast of Friends is here! Well the women are here... anyway Dr. Bartlett and I were chatting with them and Jennifer Aniston asked about you! They followed your campaign and they want to meet you. Isn't that cool? Lisa Kudrow just remembered you as that hot guy who ran for Congress, but still." 

Sam looked around self-consciously, "Really?"

"Do they want to meet me?" Josh asked eagerly.

"Nope, just Sam." Donna countered, but smiled sweetly at him. "Do you want me to introduce you?" She asked Sam.

"Absolutely, I always enjoy meeting beautiful celebrities." Sam smiled.

"Let's go."

"Hey what about me!?" Josh pouted before smirking, "I'm pretty sure they want to meet me they just don't know it yet. Besides I enjoy meeting beautiful celebrities too, I've had a lot of luck in the past with -"

Donna interrupted a bit aggravated, "Josh all three of them are married and I thought you were supposed to be working at wooing somebody?" 

Josh smiled at her, "Yes, wooing... just making sure we were still doing that." 

"I suppose you can meet them too." She grabbed each of them by their arms and the trio headed towards the other side room.

Their progress was unimpeded until Josh ducked his head and tried to hide behind Donna as they walked.

She gave him a look that clearly indicated she thought he was crazy, "What are you doing?"

"Senator Clinton is over there let's just steer clear of her." He replied as he tried to look incognito. 

"Why? She's introducing Dr. Bartlett tonight, Josh, we can't avoid her... she's at our table."

Josh just shook his head and sighed, "Oh man, she's going to spend all night yuckling me about base closures in New York. I can't catch a break tonight." He said with an exasperated look as Donna and Sam both chuckled at him.

* * *

Once Donna had made introductions all around and the actresses were happily engaged in innocent flirting with a very willing Sam, Josh said, "Ladies, Sam, excuse us. I need to borrow Donna for just one minute." They nodded and continued talking.

Josh pulled Donna across the room and into the entrance hall of the ballroom, "Josh where are we going?"

He glanced around furtively and not seeing what he was looking for tugged her around the corner of an adjoining hall.

"Seriously, they are going to seat us for dinner in probably 10 minutes."

Josh still didn't say anything, but pulled her flush against him in the semi-private hall, their hands clasped, fingers entwined on either side of their bodies, he looked at her for a breathless second before gently capturing her lips with his own. They kissed for several dizzying minutes, she moaned at the sensuous feel of his tongue lazily tracing her lower lip. When he pulled away, she melted a little under his hungry gaze, "Donna, if I wasn't able to make myself clear earlier," He began huskily, his eyes boring into her, "You look breathtaking tonight."

She smiled at him radiantly before he continued, "Now, may I escort the most beautiful woman at the party into dinner?" She simply nodded, before he took her hand and led her back into the ballroom. As they were about to enter he turned to her with a cocky grin, "How was that for woo?"

"Not bad." She nodded still a little dazed.

* * *

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Sam flirted, Donna schmoozed, Josh managed to hide, get an autograph and look proud all at the same time; Senator Clinton really only got one dig at him about the base closings, Amy was no where to be seen and The First Lady brought the house down with her speech.

After it ended, the three of them met up with CJ and Toby and were now happily lounging on couches in the hotel bar.

CJ was talking, "...seriously, I can't believe I had to miss this for the Southeast Asian Ambassadors. I mean I know they're concerned about North Korean, but who isn't?" She shook her head, "I didn't know Meryl Streep was being honored with the Female Image in Film Award, I loved her in The Hours, really wish I could've met her."

"She was cool." Sam said nonchalantly.

"You're so California, Sam." Toby scoffed.

"The Hollywood types that were there tonight loved him." Donna teased, "I think Jennifer Aniston is considering leaving Brad Pitt for him."

Josh maneuvered so he could whisper in Donna's ear while the other's kept talking, "Seriously, do you know how incredibly hot you look tonight?" She was leaning against him, his arm draped across the back of the couch behind her, "We should get out of here."

Donna pinched his arm before turning to face him and responding with a very quiet, "And do what?"

"Well..."

"It's only been one week Josh. We've got another to go..." She smiled sweetly at him, "So while it's very flattering, put it on ice." She brushed his cheek with a quick kiss, "Besides we are visiting with Sam while he is in town for ONE day."

Sam turned to CJ and motioned towards the whispering couple on the couch, "Are they like this all the time now?" 

"Your guess is as good as mine." CJ responded, "They've only been together a week, this is the first time we've been anywhere with 'em."

"Seriously, you guys have only been together a week?" Sam asked skeptically. 

Josh looked over at him, "Of course we've only been together for a week." 

"Come on."

"What?"

"Well, it's just that some people think you've secretly been together all these years." 

"Are any of those people sitting here right now?" Josh asked looking at his friend's laughing faces.

"Sure, it's pretty much what we all thought at one time or another." CJ shrugged.

Donna looked horrified, "You all thought I was sleeping with my boss!?" 

"Well I don't think any of us thought about it like that." CJ backtracked.

"Why would you think that?" Donna asked alarmed.

Sam treaded lightly, "Well you did practically live with him after Rosslyn."

"He was recovering from a gunshot wound!" She defended while her right hand instinctively moved to rest protectively on his chest at the mention of the shooting. 

Toby piped up, "Actually, I never thought you were together."

"Yeah?" Josh asked.

"Hell no, you've spent the last five years mooning around the office, pining away, staring at her with... with longing, throwing snowballs or just generally driving yourself to distraction every time-"

"Okay, I think we take your point." Josh interrupted grumpily

"Wait, I'd like to hear more about the pining." Donna nudged Josh gently in the ribs with her elbow while looking at Toby keenly.

"So you really haven't been together secretly at any point over the last couple of years?" Sam asked smirking.

Josh caught the laugh in his voice, "Okay, very funny, you didn't really think we were together."

Sam agreed, "No, I didn't, but only because you really do have a terrible poker face."

"Yeah and because Toby was right about the pining," CJ spoke up, "Really, Josh, how you can be such a successful politician with the way you -"

"Okay we get it." Josh said sharply while resting his head in his hands in embarrassment. Donna sat back and beamed.

But Sam wasn't done, "Are you kidding you should have heard him tonight talking to Amy." Josh looked up at the mention of Amy and then quickly buried his face again as he realized that Sam was about to imitate him and that would undoubtedly lead to new undiscovered levels of embarrassment. Sam didn't disappoint, "...Donna IS the most important person in my life," He paused for effect, "And not only is she the most important person in my life, she has been since the day I met her."

"Whoa," CJ sounded surprised.

"Trust me she asked for it." Sam interjected, which was for the best because Josh hadn't lifted his head from his hands yet. "She's an interesting one..."

While the other three started discussing Amy's psychosis and Sam's next campaign Donna leaned over to Josh's ear, which was bright pink, a clear indication of exactly how hard he was blushing under his hands and whispered, "If we weren't, you know, waiting another week, you would get so lucky tonight."

He just shook his head in his hands, laughing now, as Donna patted his back.

* * *

By the time they broke up their happy little reunion it was almost 3am, everyone hugged Sam and said their goodbyes. Donna had arrived at the hotel with the First Lady so now she was able to leave with Josh.

"That ended up being a pretty good time." Josh admitted glancing over to Donna in the passenger seat of his car.

"See I told you it wouldn't be so bad."

"Yes, you did. It was good to see Sam. I miss him."

"Me, too." She reached over and played with the hair on the back of his head. "Hopefully, he'll be back here next year as one of those annoying freshman Representatives that you have to smack into line."

"Yeah." He smiled. "Except I think he's planning to run for the Senate."

"Wow. Did he say that?" Donna asked.

"Just a hunch I have."

"Hmmm, well that should be interesting." They fell into comfortable silence for several moments.

"I love my bracelet." She fingered the platinum chain that was wound around her wrist daintily.

"Really?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah, you know Dr. Bartlett noticed it and when I told her it was from you she was pretty impressed; she thought it was whimsical and romantic and she said she didn't know you had it in you."

"Well I do have a team... although this one was all me." He replied without thinking.

"What?" She asked puzzled.

"Nothing." He changed the subject, "The First Lady did a really nice job tonight. You did a really nice job tonight. I think you garnered some support for your funding initiative."

Donna smiled inwardly. A compliment from Josh Lyman regarding anything political was worth its weight in precious metals. 

"I also think you're managing to erase her image as a husband doping renegade doctor."

She chuckled, "That's the plan, but the real test on that is coming soon, she's got a speech coming up to her largest group of critics."

"Who?" Josh looked puzzled

"The AMA."

"Ahhh yes, when is she speaking to them?"

"Weekend after next, at their national conference in Boston."

"So, not a week from now?"

"No."

"Good." He sighed with relief.

"What?" She asked with a slight laugh looking at his profile.

"Well I just didn't want you to be out of town next weekend." 

"Why not?" She asked coyly. Now she was just playing with him.

"You know why." 

"Maybe." She ceded, realizing when she'd suggested they wait two weeks she didn't know how hard it was going to be. "But just so you know I leave for the AMA trip the Wednesday before."

"What?! Why?!" Josh was so startled by this information that he jerked the wheel of the car.

"The road, Josh." Donna pointed with a chuckle. "Well I told you about the Katie Couric thing, right?"

"No, what Katie Couric thing?"

"The Katie Couric thing where NBC is doing an hour long prime-time special with Dr. Bartlett, hosted by Katie Couric..." Donna shook her head, she knew she'd mentioned this to him, "They're going to highlight the issues she talked about tonight but with a human interest angle. Katie is going to follow her as they talk to teenage mothers in Philadelphia and in Harlem then she's actually going to see patients in a family planning clinic in Boston so there is a lot of footage to be shot." 

"So why are you gone so long, those cities are so close you could just bop back and forth." 

"Are you whining, Josh?" She asked.

"Maybe," He agreed, "But only because I already miss you."

She smiled in spite of herself, "Well the First Lady will probably bop back as you say, but I have to stay on the road; I'll have to do the advance work the evening before she gets anywhere so I'll be gone until Sunday. It's only four nights."

"Four nights is a long time." He grumbled as he pulled up and parked in front of her apartment.

Donna reached over and cupped his face, "I know." She leaned across the car and pressed her lips to his in a gentle almost chaste kiss. That didn't last for long as Josh immediately pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. One of her arms snaked around his neck while the other clutched his bicep, which she could tell was well-muscled even through his tuxedo jacket. She kissed her way across his cheek enjoying the feel of his 3a.m. stubble against the sensitive skin of her face. When she got to his ear she pressed slow kisses around it before taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking on it gently. 

She felt him whimper and lean into her even farther as his right hand maneuvered between the side of her body and the car seat so his deft fingers could trail up and down her back. His left hand cupped her neck and then slowly pressed down her shoulder under her wrap. He reveled in the feeling of her soft bare skin under his touch. 

Turning his head to recapture her lips he dropped his hand to her waist and then slowly raised his hand along her torso moving up to finally cup one breast. She groaned and he felt her nipple tighten through the rather thin layer of fabric. He lifted his lips from hers briefly to mumble, "No bra Donatella? That is so hot." 

Before she could respond he was devouring her mouth once again and now his hand had slid under the fabric of her halter so his palm made direct contact with her breast. She was overwhelmed with sensation and dropped her hand to his lap right on the spot of his arousal, which caused him to jump. They both leaned back a bit panting.

"So?" He began eyeing her hopefully.

"No." She shook her head managing to smile and look disappointed at the same time.

"Really Donna?" He began, "Because I'm not sure you can imagine how much I want you right now.

"Josh, believe me I'm right there with you, but we made a decision, we had a reason and it's only one more week."

"Okay." He acquiesced, "Can I take you to Brunch tomorrow?"

She smiled, "You mean today."

"Yeah."

"I'd like that; you're taking Sam to the airport?" 

He nodded.

"You want me to come along?"

He nodded, "I'll pick you up; we'll pick up Sam then go to Brunch after we drop him at the airport."

"Sounds good, I'll see you in the morning... um, Joshua."

"Hmm?"

"I'd get out of the car, but your hand is still in my dress."

He gave her his best mischievous grin, "It likes it there. Inside your dress is its new favorite happy place. It doesn't want to leave."

"Well unless it wants to come with me inside, while you go home, then I think it's going to have to call it a night." She laughed.

He sighed and pulled his hand away but not before tweaking her nipple once.


	3. Three Long Weeks 3

  
**Three Long Weeks**

**by:** Liza C.

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, full cast  
**Pairing(s):** J/D  
**Category(ies):** Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, this is for fun and no money.  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Silver Lining."  The woo begins.  
**Author's Note:** There are real people and places fictionalized herein; no disrespect or infringement is intended.

* * *

~WEDNESDAY MORNING~

"I need your help." Josh stated bluntly as he walked up and sat on Charlie's desk. Charlie just looked at him questioningly so Josh continued, "With the woo."

"Again?" Charlie faked exasperation.

"What do you mean, again?" Josh chuckled

"I have been running this show from the beginning; I think it's time you take it from here."

"Are you or are you not the leader of the team?" Josh demanded with a smile.

Charlie relented, "What's the problem?"

"Well... the thing is... it's just that..." Josh stopped mid-sentence.

"Spit it out."

"Donna and I are finally going to... you know... this weekend and it needs to be special."

Charlie choked on thin air. When he finished coughing he asked incredulously, "You haven't had sex yet?" 

"Why do you say it like that? -" Josh began. 

Just then Debbie cleared her throat.

Josh didn't turn around, but did turn three shades of red, "How long has she been standing there?"

Charlie tried to suppress a grin, "Just since I said that you haven't had sex yet."

"Were you gonna tell me we weren't alone anymore?" Josh said through clenched teeth.

Charlie ignored the question, "Debbie, Josh and I are going to walk to the mess. Can I bring you anything?" 

"No, thank you, but if you want to hose down Immanuel Kant here I'm sure the women of the West Wing would rest easier."

Josh whipped around, "I didn't mean that I've never had -"

"Let's go." Charlie interrupted giving Josh a push on the back towards the door. When they started walking Charlie prompted, "What were you saying before?"

"When?"

"When I was heckling you about-"

"Right, I was going to say that we've been dating less than two weeks. It's not an inordinate amount of time to wait... is it?" Josh looked less confident.

"No, but it's not like you just met one another. And didn't you spend the night together in New York?"

"Yes."

"So?" Charlie queried

"Nope," Josh sighed. "Do you have any suggestions or has this just been a pointless exercise in humiliation?"

"Well it hasn't been pointless. It's provided me with an entire morning's worth of entertainment." Charlie replied matter-of-factly.

"Okay. But remember I got your sister that autograph."

"Uh huh, look I think you're over thinking this."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop worrying so much about making it special and just have a good time. You don't have to fly anywhere or do anything outrageous. Haven't you spent the last couple of weekends going to black tie affairs and to New York, maybe you should just stay home."

"Stay at home?" Josh said thoughtfully before nodding in approval, "You're a good man Charlie Young."

"As long as you understand that once again you owe me." 

* * *

~WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON~

Donna was leaning over the credenza that ran along the back of her desk so she was facing away from her office door when Josh entered and quietly closed the door. He sidled up behind her setting a Starbucks cup on her desk, "Hey there."

"Josh!" She bolted upright her hand coming to rest on her chest, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." 

She turned around, "My office door is closed."

"Yes, I closed it."

"Are we going to be doing something that requires a closed door?" Her voice was husky.

"Well now that you suggest it..." He smirked before pulling her to a standing position. 

Just as he was about to kiss her she noticed the coffee on her desk, "You brought me coffee?"

Josh was forced to stop his lips inches away from hers, "I did."

"That is very sweet." Donna maintained the tantalizing space between them.

"Starbucks even." He replied right before closing the distance and finally connecting his lips to hers. 

Donna felt the familiar tingling in her stomach as soon as their lips touched. They'd been kissing for a week and a half now and she'd felt butterflies every single time. She was still blown away by the phenomenon. She'd kissed her share of guys, because come on, she'd spent much of the first 30 years of her life single and half of it dating, but she'd never experienced anything like what she felt when she kissed Josh.

She pulled back and leveled an intense gaze at him, "I get butterflies when you kiss me."

"You do?" He smiled smugly caressing the side of her face with his hand.

She rewarded him even further, "Uh huh, I didn't think they were real. I thought they were something made up in romance novels but, now I know, they're real."

"Really?" He sounded pleased; leaning over he captured her lips one more time before continuing, "Well since we're speaking of romance..." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yes." She laughed outright at him.

"It's going to be two weeks on Friday."

"Really?" She asked thoughtfully, "Two weeks since what?"

He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers, "Two weeks. Our two week anniversary."

"Oh, right... that a big one is it?" She asked laughing.

"Well maybe not usually. But for us... oh yeah!" He couldn't hide his enthusiasm.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked innocently. "Maybe some miniature golf?"

"You know what I want." 

"I could hazard a guess." She giggled.

"Why don't you come over for dinner on Saturday night?"

"Saturday? What happened to Friday!?" She demanded.

"Ah ha!" Josh said laughing triumphantly, "Well, well... so much for Miss Play-it-cool! You're as excited about our two week anniversary as I am."

She blushed, "Maybe..."

"You are!"

"Maybe." She said emphatically but couldn't hide her grin, "So what's wrong with Friday?"

"Leo wants me to sit in with Ed and Larry and the guys from Commerce about the thing; I think it's going to go pretty late..." He sounded disappointed.

"Saturday it is then." Nobody understood the intricacies of Josh's schedule better than she did.

"Saturday." He repeated as they stood looking directly at one another. "So want to stop by and see me before you leave tonight?" 

"Yes, I do." 

"Okay, I'll see you later." 

"Later..." He started to leave before she asked, "So why did you bring me coffee?" 

He stopped, "Huh? Oh... I was walking back from my meeting... and thought of you."

She walked over and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks for thinking of me. I'll stop by later." He smiled and turned to leave so she crossed to the back of her desk trying to remember what she was doing when he had interrupted her.

"You really get butterflies?" She heard from behind her.

Donna turned back to find him standing in her door. She nodded and flashed him a shy grin.

"Me, too. Except I get them every time I look at you." He looked intently at her one more time and then he was gone.

* * *

~THURSDAY~

"I have news." She said coming to stand in his office.

He looked up smiling at the sound of her voice, "What kind of news?"

"Well remember when you had to tell me that we were stranded in New York and you hoped I'd be a good news person?" She asked hopefully. Josh nodded but there was a glint of trepidation in his eye. "Well I'm hoping you're going to be a good news person now."

"Was your trip moved up to this weekend?" He could see his plans for the best weekend of his life going up in smoke.

"No." She grimaced slightly knowing he wasn't going to like this any better.

Relieved he sighed, "What is it then?"

She pumped excitement into her voice, "My parents just called they found some sort of an e-fare and guess what? They're coming tomorrow."

"What?!" Josh jumped out of his chair. She frowned at the look of abject fear on his face. He rounded his desk and stopped in front of her.

"See..." She schooled her expression back to enthusiastic, "Good news!"

"Donna, your parents? You're kidding right?!"

She shook her head with a smile, "Nope."

"You're happy about this?" He couldn't help but be shocked. In his opinion the timing for this visit really sucked.

"Josh, yes, I'm happy that my parents, who gave me life and whom I love, are coming to visit me. I haven't seen them for ages."

"I know." He said looking pale, "And you know who they blame for that?"

"You." Her grin broadened.

"Yes, me." He slumped in one of his visitor chairs, "They hate me Donna."

No they don't, Josh." She sat next to him and rested her hand on his knee.

"They really do."

"I assure you they don't *hate* you."

"Well they don't like me very much."

"They like you." She said unconvincingly.

"Your Mother sent me an angry email threatening me with bodily harm if I didn't release you from captivity last Christmas!"

"It was a funny email, Josh."

He looked down, "The Secret Service didn't think so Donna... she threatened to quote remove my manhood with a cheese grater."

"Yeah, I might have told her at some point that you make Wisconsin cheese jokes." She admitted; then added with a brazen smile, "I'm really glad she didn't carry through on that threat."

"That's another thing." He exhaled, "This weekend was supposed to be for us, we were gonna, you know... I had plans. Romantic plans."

"I know." There was a tinge in her voice that let him know that she was also disappointed.

"I was really looking forward to our two week anniversary."

"Me too."

"This probably means a change of plans."

"Probably." She agreed already resigned to the fact that their date would have to be postponed. 

He reached up and rubbed his hands gruffly over his eyes and through his hair. Suddenly he sat up straight, "Do they know?" His voice was filled with anxiety, 

"Do they know what?"

"About us?"

"Um... no I haven't gotten around to telling them yet."

He looked back down, "Because they hate me."

She leaned over and patted his cheek. "Josh, no, it's just that it's only been two weeks and I've been crazy busy with the new job and-"

Finishing her thought Josh interrupted, "And you're worried about how they are going to react when you tell them you're dating your evil ex-boss."

"Josh they don't think you're evil, but actually, you're right, I'm a little worried about what they're going to think." His posture was uneasy as she took a deep breath, "I wasn't going to tell them for awhile..." She saw a look of hurt flash in his eyes, "It's just that I don't want them to think that anything was going on while you were my boss."

"So what are you saying? Do you want to pretend like we aren't together while they're here?" 

"No!" She exclaimed forcefully, "Of course not, I'll tell them." She looked over at him with a hopeful expression, "Or we could tell them."

He finally smiled, "Donatella, are you afraid of your parents?"

"Don't be silly... except, yes, my mother can be really frightening in that she talks a lot and she pretty much says what she thinks."

"You're the product of someone that talks a lot." Josh feigned surprise, "Color me astonished."

"So, you have the thing with Ed and Larry tomorrow night and I know we had *plans* on Saturday night, but maybe we could amend them and you could come to dinner with my parents?" She asked hopefully.

He agreed trying to ignore the anxiety brought on by the prospect.

* * *

~FRIDAY AFTERNOON~

"You've met my parents, Josh."

"Yes, briefly, as your boss not as your boyfriend and your mother totally gave me the evil eye."

"That's because you didn't like the cookies she brought to campaign head quarters."

I liked 'em."

"You made a face."

"It wasn't a face and they were... fine." Josh squinched up his face at the memory.

"That was the face." She pointed to him.

He closed his eyes for a second, "Donna is this going to be bad? Seriously, a little help here, don't you think it's important they like me?"

"Josh, I promise you that I like you so my parents will."

"Yeah, I'm not sure that's exactly the way it works."

"It's going to be fine."

"Maybe we could introduce them to the President and he could, I don't know, dazzle them and then say nice things about me."

"You think that's going to sway my mother?"

"No?" He looked at her questioningly.

"Not so much. Anyway, I've got to go pick them up, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." He was distracted as she started down the hall away from him before he called, "Call me tonight?"

She turned and smiled, "Okay."

* * *

~FRIDAY NIGHT~

Josh couldn't sit still; he kept standing up then sitting down and then pacing from one short end of Toby's office to the other, right in front of where Charlie and Toby were trying to watch the Wizards play the Nicks.

"I thought you had the thing with Ed and Larry." Toby asked annoyed.

"I do, twenty minutes."

"Well then could you either calm down or go wait in your office?" He grumbled.

"Cut him a break, he's terrified." Charlie took a swig of his beer.

"I'm not terrified." Josh squeaked.

"You're more than a little terrified." Charlie maintained

CJ came in and flopped down on the couch, "What are you guys doing?"  
Charlie answered, "Well Toby and I are watching the game and Josh is terrified."

"I'm not!" Josh insisted.

"What are you terrified of?" CJ asked.

"Meeting Donna's parents." Charlie supplied.

"I'm not meeting Donna's parents, I've met them before." Josh pulled one hand through his hair.

"When?"

"They came to campaign headquarters when we went through Wisconsin-"

"No, when are they coming?"

"Donna's at the airport right now picking them up." He signed, "I'm having dinner with them tomorrow night. And although I have met them before... now it's different."

"Yeah it's different, they've known you as the guy who owned her, body and mind, 16 hours a day for over half a dozen years, and now that she's finally free of you professionally, now you're the aging lothario that wants her soul too."

Josh looked up at CJ incredulous, "Well thank you CJ; how poetic, that makes me feel a whole helluva lot better."

Toby laughed. "You should insert something about how he's sleeping with their little girl."

Charlie piped up, "He's not sleeping with her. At least not yet."

"Charlie!" Josh shook his head.

"Really, Josh?" CJ turned on him, "The woo not going as well as expected."

"I'm not talking about that with you."

"The woo is going very well, but they decided to wait two weeks." Charlie stated matter-of-factly. "They were planning to get busy this weekend, but now the arrival of Donna's parents has derailed their weekend of sex."

"Why do I tell you anything?" Josh implored.

"I would not have guessed that." CJ was enjoying herself, "After spending a night in a hotel with her in New York and the way you two were practically sitting on top of each other in the bar the other night I would have thought you'd gone there already." 

Josh ignored the comment, "What am I suppose to say to her parents so they forget the whole demanding-overbearing-boss-that-kept-her-from-having-a-life thing?"

"So now you admit it?" CJ asked him pointedly. 

"From their perspective!" He stopped pacing long enough to glare at her and run his hand through his hair. 

She chuckled, "Okay, I'll kill you if you try and use what I'm about to say against me... but you're a charming guy Josh. Be genuine and you should be fine; besides it's clear to anyone who sees you two together that you adore her so I don't think you're going to have a problem."

"Does this meeting of the Jr. High Audio Visual Club have to take place in my office?"

"You have both the TV and the couch in your office and why audio/visual?" Charlie retorted.

"CJ has a TV and couch in her office and because I hear those audio/visual guys are suppose to be pathetic losers." 

"You have alcohol and if we were in Jr. High we would most definitely be the cool kids..." Charlie looked around, "Or at least I would most definitely be a cool kid."

Toby nodded in defeat.

* * *

~FRIDAY NIGHT~

"So... do you like this new job?" Gloria Moss looked inquisitively at her daughter as they sat in her living room sipping tea. Once Donna got her parents back to her apartment and settled into her bedroom, her father had excused himself to take a shower leaving her alone with her mother. 

Donna smiled, "Yes, Mom."

"Care to expand on that Donatella?" 

Despite herself, Donna smiled at her mother's use of her full name. It had a completely different connotation for her then when, say, Josh used it. When Josh called her Donatella, it felt sexy or playful or intimate; when her mother said it, the name never failed to make her feel like a recalcitrant 13-year-old. 

Donna took a deep breath, "I really like it. It's different than my old job, in that things are not as urgent and we're not juggling the national crisis du jour, but it's not completely dissimilar. I think I experienced just about everything under the sun working for Josh..." She snuck a look to gage her mother's reaction when she mentioned him, but her mother's expression didn't change, "...so now it's just a matter of taking all that I learned and applying it to each situation that arises."

"See details, was that so hard?" Her mother fiddled with her tea bag.

"No..." Donna actually signed and chuckled at the same time.

"So Josh was okay with you leaving your old job?" 

"Well he was fine after..." Donna knew this was the opening; just say something like 'he was fine after he figured out that we could have sex now' or... maybe not that, perhaps something less explicit like 'Mom, Josh and I are together now.' She looked at her mother prepared to tell the truth.

"Yes?" Her mom prodded.

However, all it took was one look into the direct gaze of Gloria Moss and she chickened out, "He was fine after he got used to the idea. He wasn't excited to have to find and train a new assistant, but he wants what's best for me."

"Does he?" He mother's look was pointed.

"Yes he really does, Mom."

"So it didn't cause any problems between you, it seemed like he relied on you for a lot of things?" Her mother fished, "He must have relied on you with the hours you worked and the way he would never give you any time off..." 

"Yes he did, but he's adjusting..."

"Does he keep his new assistant under lock and key, too?"

"Mom..." Donna groaned, "He never kept me under lock and key. We worked long hours, we were doing kinda important stuff, you know, running the country. He's an important guy and he's tireless and he cares about things, so I had to, too."

"Still defending him." Her mother shook her head, "Donatella, are you sleeping with him?"

Donna stared at her, her mouth gapping open and her eyes as wide as saucers. With a deep breath and a gulp she answered honestly, "No, Mom, not that it's any of your business, but I'm not. I can't believe you asked me that. Why did you ask me that?"

"Just something I've wondered about." Gloria said matter-of -factly, and then cheerfully changed the subject, "So what are we doing tomorrow?

Donna cringed inwardly. It was obvious that her mother had a definite opinion about Josh, one that might be hard to change. "Well, speaking of Josh..." Donna smiled tensely. Her mother just looked at her curiously. "I thought we'd do some site seeing and then tomorrow night go out for dinner."

"And Josh?" Gloria asked.

"What?"

"You just said speaking of Josh? Does he have something to do with our plans tomorrow?"

"Yes, and I want you to be nice to him." Donna said more forcefully than she intended.

"What? I'm always nice. Why is he joining us for site-seeing?"

"He's not; he's joining us for dinner."

"Why?" Gloria's tone was not unpleasant or disapproving but it still scared the hell out of Donna.

"Well because I thought you might like to get to know one of my best friends." 

Gloria smiled, "Well then that will be nice. I have some questions for him."

"I'm sure you do." Donna flopped back against the sofa.

* * *

Josh was sitting at the bar of the Hawk and Dove feeling a little warm. Donna decided they should go somewhere casual, help ease the tension. Josh felt he was doing all right so far; he hadn't done or said anything stupid yet. But that was probably because Donna and her parents hadn't arrived yet; she'd been out showing her parents Washington all afternoon so he was meeting them at the restaurant. 

He stood when he saw them enter and look around. Donna gave him a small smile and shepherded her parents towards him.

"Mom, Dad you remember Josh?"

"Of course," Donna's father stepped forward with a good natured smile. He was a big man, at least 6'3" it was easy to see that Donna got her fair coloring and blonde hair from him. He offered his hand to Josh, "John Moss, good to see you. I think you've communicated more often with my wife, Gloria." He said indicating the also tall, but darker woman on his right. She was studying Josh hard.

"Yes, I've had the pleasure of speaking or rather emailing with your lovely wife from time to time." He reached out to shake her hand.

"Hello, Mr. Lyman."

"Mrs. Moss, how lovely to see you again please call me Josh."

John interrupted, "Peanut, look foosball." Her father pointed to the corner of the bar.

"Yes, but Dad you haven't beaten me since I was 14 years old, you don't think you're going to start now do you?" She challenged.

As soon as they were seated in the restaurant Donna and her father took off back to the bar to play foosball leaving Josh to withstand the inquisitive glare of Gloria Moss all by himself. Donna knew she was throwing him to the wolves by leaving him alone, but she also knew her mother would probably find away to get Josh alone anyway so they might as well get it out of the way. Besides Josh was a grown man and he was used to playing with the big boys. She was sure he could handle her mother... mostly.

As for Josh, of all the powerful people he had confronted in his career, he'd never felt as intimidated as he did at that very moment.

"Relax, Josh, I won't bite." She leveled a gaze directly at him.

He laughed anxiously, "Of course, it's just... to be honest... I'm a little nervous."

"Why? The way Donna tells it you delight in confrontation."

"There's going to be a confrontation?" He gulped.

"Oh certainly not, but why should you be nervous talking to Donna's mother?"

"Well...I guess I don't think you like me very much."

"Why would you think that?"

"I...I" He stuttered, "Well I just didn't think you liked Donna working in the White House and living so far away..."

Her chuckle was real, "Well I could live without the so far away part, but I love her working at the White House. Her father and I are so proud of her." She paused for a moment, while Josh fidgeted under her scrutiny "And... I'm grateful, because I know that every opportunity she's gotten here is due to you."

That hadn't been what Josh expected; after a second he shook his head, "No... It's all due to her, she's earned it."

"I know, but we all need someone to open the door when we're knocking and you're the one that opened the door for her."

He smiled inwardly, "She proved herself to be very valuable very quickly."

"Well I'm very grateful for all you've done for her, however, I will say, would it have killed you to give her a little time off once in awhile?"

He looked her directly in the eye, "Probably." They both smiled breaking the ice a little. Josh glanced over at where Donna and her dad were in the adjoining room and shook his head, "I really thought you hated me."

"Well I never hated you, but let's just say I used to worry that Donna was throwing her life away on you."

Josh was back on guard, perplexed he replied, "I though you just said you're proud of her job here... why would you think she was throwing her life away working as my assistant?"

"I wasn't worried that she was throwing her life away as your assistant. I was worried she was throwing her life away on you." He just stared at her warily, so she continued, "She would never admit it, but I could tell, almost from the very beginning, that she was in love with you."

Again Josh was taken by surprise, dumbfounded he continued to stare at her so she continued, "I thought it wasn't healthy for her to nurse an unrequited crush on her boss." Josh opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "You should have heard how she talked about you; she obviously idolized you."

After several failed attempts, opening his mouth and then closing it again, Josh regained the ability to speak, "Idolized? That must have been in the early days. I don't think recently-"

Gloria interrupted, "A few months ago I was getting a daily phone call from her ranting about the way your boss was treating you, Leo is it? She would go on and on about how brilliant you were and how they didn't appreciate you even as she was getting bigger opportunities because of the situation."

"Really? He knew Donna was always in his corner, always on his side but he hadn't imagined she'd been upset about it enough to rant to her mother.

"I was worried she might throw away her own opportunities not just out of professional loyalty, but because of her personal feelings for you, feelings I didn't think you returned."

"Oh." Josh gasped. He'd never thought of Donna's career in those terms.

Mrs. Moss smiled, "But obviously that didn't happen. Donna has a wonderful new job and it appears..." She looked pointedly at him, "That she also has you."

Once again this woman, Donna's mother, surprised him. He had a feeling he was going to have to learn to expect the unexpected from her. She was still staring intently at him; he looked at her for a second and then decided on honesty. He nodded in agreement, "She does." Then he smiled, "You figured out she has me, how? Just because, I'm joining you for dinner tonight?"

"Among other reasons."

"Mrs. Moss-"

"Gloria." She corrected.

"Gloria," He began again with utmost sincerity, "You said you thought that Donna had an unrequited crush on her boss, well that's not true because I, for years, had a completely inappropriate crush on my assistant... and I want you to know that I'm in love with her. That's something I haven't even told her yet. But I am."

She smiled with approval, "I'm glad."

Donna and her father returned to the table just then laughing.

Gloria looked up, "How'd you fare?"

"She won; she still has it." Her father beamed at her. 

Donna slid into the booth next to Josh, "How's it going here?" She asked with a little apprehension. 

Josh reached under the table and squeezed her hand and replied, "Great."

Donna took a deep breath and looked at her parents across the table. She knew it was time to tell them. She wasn't worried about them coming around to liking Josh. She knew that would come in time. She was terrified that they would think she'd been sleeping with her boss all these years, she knew how quickly she and Josh had moved from boss/assistant to something more and wouldn't blame them if they were suspicious. 

"I have something to tell you guys."

Her parents looked at her expectantly. 

"Donna." Josh tried to get her attention but she just squeezed his hand under the table and continued.

"Josh and I are together now."

"Donna." He tried again. This time she turned to him. "They know."

She whipped her head back to her parents, "You know?"

"Yes, Honey."

"You know?" She said again.

"Why do you think we're here?" Now it was Donna's turn to be at a loss for words, she stared at them with an open mouth. "We wanted to come check it out and see if it was true."

"How?" Donna asked stumped. "How could you possibly know?"

"A mother knows things."

"Mom..."

"Peanut, you know your mother watches C-SPAN whenever she thinks she might catch a glimpse of you, right?"

Donna looked at her father blankly, "So?"

"Last weekend, that event where they gave Mrs. Bartlett the award."

"Yeah..."

Her mother took up the explanation, "During the speeches they kept cutting back to Mrs. Bartlett reacting and you were next to her at the table. I knew something had changed the first time I saw the two of you. But I only became certain as the broadcast went on, and probably as you had more to drink," She smirked, "You were very obviously canoodling, and it was caught on national television."

Donna started coughing Josh grabbed her glass of water and handed it to her.

"Canoodling?"

"Sure, Honey, it wasn't surprising, I was just telling Josh that I've known you had feelings for him for years."

"Mom!" Donna cried turning pink.

"What? It's true isn't it?"

That's not the point."

"What's the point?"

"The point is Josh and I have only been dating for two weeks you shouldn't say that in front of a guy I've only been dating for two weeks!"

Josh just looked amused. He caught John's eye and Donna's father just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Well I assumed Josh wasn't just a guy?"

Donna paused, "He's not just a guy."

"Well then I'm right and anyway how was I to know you've only been dating two weeks? You've talked about him for years like he hung the moon and the-"

"Mom!" 

Josh grinned broadly and Donna didn't miss the fact, "What are you smiling about?" She tried to sound angry but couldn't repress her own smile.

"This is payback, last weekend, you milking Sam and Toby for stories of pinning."

She sighed and then looked across at her mom, "So if you knew, then why were you giving me such a hard time about him last night?"

"Curiosity... and I was trying to see how long you were going to hold out on telling us dear." Her mom said ingenuously.

* * *

~TUESDAY AFTERNOON~

"Your parents are gone." He grinned at her as he sauntered into her office. Josh had to admit that he'd actually enjoyed Donna's parents stay; however, he was not upset to see the visit end. "Did they get off okay?" She'd taken them to the airport on the way to work that morning.

"Yes they got off fine and you don't have to sound so happy about it." She said looking up, "I thought you got along with them very well."

"I did, but I'm excited to have you back to myself. Maybe tonight..."

She knew where he was going with this, "Josh, I can't." She softened as his face fell. "I have to prepare for this trip tomorrow."

"You're going to be gone four nights, Donna. This is our last chance to spend some time together before you leave."

"I know and I don't *want* to work tonight. You know that, but you also know how important this is." She looked imploringly at him, "Josh this is it. Prime time and I have a lot to do before tomorrow..."

"I know." He sighed.

She crossed to stand in front of him, putting a hand on either of his upper arms, "Josh, I will be home Sunday night and then we can celebrate our two week anniversary then." She looked at him hopefully.

"Sunday is way passed our two week anniversary." 

"I know, but that will make the celebration all the more exciting. I promise."  



	4. Three Long Weeks 4 Mature

  
**Three Long Weeks**

**by:** Liza C.

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, full cast  
**Pairing(s):** J/D  
**Category(ies):** Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, this is for fun and no money.  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Silver Lining."  The woo begins.  
**Author's Note:** There are real people and places fictionalized herein; no disrespect or infringement is intended.

* * *

~SATURDAY~

"Hey you," Josh answered his cell phone, the caller ID giving away who was on the other end. 

"I miss you."

He smiled at the sound of her voice, "I miss you too. How's it going?"

"Very well. They got some really good stuff; I think we'll make our point. They've shot more than six hours of footage, but the First Lady is unstoppable."

"How was her address to the AMA?"

"Terrific. It really pays to be friends with the best speech writer in the country who isn't currently writing speeches for anybody."

"Sam took a pass at it?"

"Well he punched it up a bit."

"That was nice of him."

"You're telling me. It was an important speech for her. You know how nervous we were, but she got a standing ovation from the good doctors." She took a breath, "So what are you doing?"

"I'm home."

He could hear the smile in her voice, "What are you doing home at 5pm on a Saturday?"

"I just had some reading so I brought it home." He paused, "So you're coming home tomorrow afternoon?"

"I will be home tomorrow."

"What are you doing now?"

"We're done. I'm gonna get some pizza to share..."

"Hang on someone is knocking on my door." He laughed as he made his way to the door, "Who are you going to share it with? Some studly heart surgeon..."

He didn't finish the thought because when he opened the door he found Donna standing in his hall. She was dressed adorably in a form-fitting navy velour track suit, a pizza box in one hand a six pack of beer in the other. A hands free cord hung from her ear into her jacket pocket where obviously her cell phone resided.

"Donna." He stood dumbfounded staring at her.

"Hungry?" The question rang in stereo for him, directly from Donna live and in person and echoed a split second later in the cell phone that was still pressed to his ear. That was enough to bring him to his senses.

"Donna! Hi." He flipped his cell phone closed and set it on the table by the door. He relieved her of the pizza and beer. "What are you doing here?" He was grinning from ear to ear as he led her into the kitchen.

"Well I told you how much we shot?"

"Yeah?" He sat the box on the kitchen table and put the beer in the refrigerator.

"What I didn't tell you is they got so much great footage that the producer determined we didn't need to shoot tomorrow morning. So we decided to come home after the luncheon."

He leaned against the sink and smiled at her, "So you've been home..."

"Long enough to look for you at the White House, change clothes and stop to pick up pizza and beer." She grinned, "So are you hungry?"

He pushed himself off of the sink and reached over and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. "Oh, I'm hungry all right."

She snaked her arms around his neck so she was mere inches from him, "For some Pizza?"

He pulled her even tighter to him, wrapping his arms snugly around her waist, "Nope."

"So what do you want?" She schooled her expression into one of beguiling innocence.

"I should think that would be obvious." He whispered before he leaned down and nipped at her lower lip. Her hands found their way into his hair drawing him down more firmly onto her mouth.

She immediately darted her tongue out and he welcomed it with his. He reached between them and toyed with the zipper tag of her sweatshirt for a minute before he began to slowly lower the zipper, his lips never leaving hers. Once it was open he reached inside the jacket to caress her stomach. He was immediately surprised to find that his fingers came into contact with naked flesh, but he was distracted by her tongue pushing against his so he didn't fully register what that meant. 

She felt a tingling sensation all across her stomach, wherever he touched her. Nibbling her way down his jaw she pressed into him. 

When he spread his hand flat across her stomach the tips of his fingers brushed against the underside of one of her breasts. Her naked breast. "Donna, are you completely naked under here?"

"Maybe." She smiled against his neck, before resuming the swirling motion her tongue was making on the skin underneath his jaw.

Josh slid one hand all the way up from her waist to her underarm, unimpeded by fabric or straps of any kind. "You're not wearing a T-shirt or a bra or..." Josh trailed off.

"Or underwear." Donna supplied as she kissed his Adams apple.

He moaned.

"I thought you might like that." Donna replied smugly leaning away in order to survey his expression.

"You didn't wear underwear for me?" Her small hoodie sweatshirt was hanging open, but he could only see a pale strip of skin that was exposed in a line from below her belly button up between her breasts. It took ever shred of discipline he had not to tear the jacket clean off her body.

"Yeah," She rested her hands on his chest and squeezed.

"Because it might kill me if you tell me you never wear underwear." He ran a finger between the band of her sweat pants and her stomach, which caused a delicious warm feeling to spread through her abdomen, "If I think back and you've been prancing around my office all this time with nothing on underneath your clothes... that might drive me insane."

She laughed, "I realize that lately, all evidence has been to the contrary, but I do normally wear underwear... especially to work in the White House."

"Well now I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that information." He grinned.

"But I will tell you..." She looked at him coyly.

"Yeah?" 

"Last year, the night you came and got me for the Inaugural Ball..."

"Don't tell me."

"Totally commando."

He moaned, "You sat on my lap in the taxi."

"Oh, I know."

"I must have you right now." His eyes drilled into hers.

"Well then, take me." She gave him her best come hither glance.

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the bedroom.

"Wait." She stopped in her tracks.

"What?" He asked alarmed as she headed back toward the kitchen.

"The pizza."

"I'm not hungry right now, don't tell me you are." He stared at her looking a tad desperate.

She grabbed the box and shoved it in the refrigerator, "No, but we're going to be hungry later."

"We're gonna work up an appetite?" He was about to say more about how brilliant she was with all her forethought about later and food, but was unable to finish his thought because as she leaned over he'd caught sight of one pink nipple inside her unzipped jacket.

"Bet your ass." She grabbed his hand as she passed him and it was her turn to drag him towards the bedroom.

* * *

"Why did we wait so long to do that?" Josh asked completely sated. He pulled Donna close to him, she snuggled into his chest.

"We waited two, well actually three weeks, Joshua, not that long in the scheme of things."

"Three long weeks, Donatella." He kissed her temple, "But that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" She looked up into his eyes. 

"We didn't wait three weeks, we waited seven years. Why did we wait seven years to do that?" 

"We had no choice."

"We had a choice; we always had a choice to make." Josh disagreed while drawing lazy circles on her back.

"Well everything that has happened to us in the last seven years has shaped who we are and brought us to this point. If we had done this earlier things might have been different, not as good as this, not as good as they are now."

"You're very wise." He smiled at her as she burrowed closer to his body.

He felt her chuckling against his shoulder, "I know."

* * *

"Will you hand me another slice?" She asked nudging him with her foot. They were lounging on his couch, both clad in a T-shirt and a pair of his boxers. Donna was lounging against the armrest of the sofa and he sat sideways between her legs.

"Hungry?" Josh asked laughing.

"Yeah I just had quite a workout."

"Did you?" He smirked turning towards her. "I will hand you another, but first you have a little..."

She looked around perplexed as he crawled up her body so that he was level with her, "You have a little sauce... let me help you with that." He leaned down and licked the corner of her mouth before pulling back.

"Are you calling me a sloppy eater?" She grinned up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Maybe..."

Laughing, she swatted his arm and then pulled him down next to her, so now half his weight rested on her and half was wedged between her body and the back of the couch. 

Their legs tangled, his knee slipped between her thighs. He propped his elbow on the arm of the couch and rested his head on his hand, staring intently down at her.

"What?" She asked self-consciously, "Do I still have sauce?"

He shook his head and tilted down to gently press his lips to hers for one brief moment, before he resumed his position. He searched her face from his slightly elevated spot beside her.

"I'm in love with you." His voice had a throaty gravely quality.

She stared at him blankly, taking a second to switch gears and process what he'd just said; when the words registered those ever present butterflies came flooding over her in a rush and she felt a little light headed. Nobody had ever said those words to her before when she was absolutely sure that they'd meant them and when she was absolutely sure she returned the sentiment. An irrepressible grin spread across her entire face, "You are?"

"Totally and completely," He smiled back at her, "But I want you to know it was never a question of me loving you, I've always loved you, but when we opened this door it immediately became clear to me that I was both the luckiest and stupidest man on earth and that I was deeply *in* love with you."

"Joshua, when did you turn into such a sweet sap?" Donna tried to tease, but her glistening eyes betrayed her.

"Donnatella," Josh quietly chastised, "Are you trying to ruin this moment?" He moved down and kissed her cheek right below her eye.

She smiled and shook her head, "No Joshua, I'm trying to tell that I love you too... that I'm in love with you and that I've been in love with you for... a really long time."

She leaned up and kissed him and he rolled farther on top of her for better leverage. The kiss was slow and tender.

After several minutes she pushed back gently on his chest and with a mischievous glint in her eye, "I'm hungry, Josh."

"Do you want another piece of pizza?" He looked over at the coffee table.

"Nope." She said raising her eyebrows at him.

"What are you hungry for?"

"I should think that would be obvious." She echoed with a smile  
before pulling him back down to her.

THE END


	5. Three Long Weeks 4 Adult

  
**Three Long Weeks**

**by:** Liza C.

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna, full cast  
**Pairing(s):** J/D  
**Category(ies):** Romance  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, this is for fun and no money.  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Silver Lining."  The woo begins.  
**Author's Note:** There are real people and places fictionalized herein; no disrespect or infringement is intended.

* * *

~SATURDAY~

"Hey you," Josh answered his cell phone, the caller ID giving away who was on the other end. 

"I miss you."

He smiled at the sound of her voice, "I miss you too. How's it going?"

"Very well. They got some really good stuff; I think we'll make our point. They've shot more than six hours of footage, but the First Lady is unstoppable."

"How was her address to the AMA?"

"Terrific. It really pays to be friends with the best speech writer in the country who isn't currently writing speeches for anybody."

"Sam took a pass at it?"

"Well he punched it up a bit."

"That was nice of him."

"You're telling me. It was an important speech for her. You know how nervous we were, but she got a standing ovation from the good doctors." She took a breath, "So what are you doing?"

"I'm home."

He could hear the smile in her voice, "What are you doing home at 5pm on a Saturday?"

"I just had some reading so I brought it home." He paused, "So you're coming home tomorrow afternoon?"

"I will be home tomorrow."

"What are you doing now?"

"We're done. I'm gonna get some pizza to share..."

"Hang on someone is knocking on my door." He laughed as he made his way to the door, "Who are you going to share it with? Some studly heart surgeon..."

He didn't finish the thought because when he opened the door he found Donna standing in his hall. She was dressed adorably in a form-fitting navy velour track suit, a pizza box in one hand a six pack of beer in the other. A hands free cord hung from her ear into her jacket pocket where obviously her cell phone resided.

"Donna." He stood dumbfounded staring at her.

"Hungry?" The question rang in stereo for him, directly from Donna live and in person and echoed a split second later in the cell phone that was still pressed to his ear. That was enough to bring him to his senses.

"Donna! Hi." He flipped his cell phone closed and set it on the table by the door. He relieved her of the pizza and beer. "What are you doing here?" He was grinning from ear to ear as he led her into the kitchen.

"Well I told you how much we shot?"

"Yeah?" He sat the box on the kitchen table and put the beer in the refrigerator.

"What I didn't tell you is they got so much great footage that the producer determined we didn't need to shoot tomorrow morning. So we decided to come home after the luncheon."

He leaned against the sink and smiled at her, "So you've been home..."

"Long enough to look for you at the White House, change clothes and stop to pick up pizza and beer." She grinned, "So are you hungry?"

He pushed himself off of the sink and reached over and grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. "Oh, I'm hungry all right."

She snaked her arms around his neck so she was mere inches from him, "For some Pizza?"

He pulled her even tighter to him, wrapping his arms snugly around her waist, "Nope."

"So what do you want?" She schooled her expression into one of beguiling innocence.

"I should think that would be obvious." He whispered before he leaned down and nipped at her lower lip. Her hands found their way into his hair drawing him down more firmly onto her mouth.

She immediately darted her tongue out and he welcomed it with his. He reached between them and toyed with the zipper tag of her sweatshirt for a minute before he began to slowly lower the zipper, his lips never leaving hers. Once it was open he reached inside the jacket to caress her stomach. He was immediately surprised to find that his fingers came into contact with naked flesh, but he was distracted by her tongue pushing against his so he didn't fully register what that meant. 

She felt a tingling sensation all across her stomach, wherever he touched her. Nibbling her way down his jaw she pressed into him. 

When he spread his hand flat across her stomach the tips of his fingers brushed against the underside of one of her breasts. Her naked breast. "Donna, are you completely naked under here?"

"Maybe." She smiled against his neck, before resuming the swirling motion her tongue was making on the skin underneath his jaw.

Josh slid one hand all the way up from her waist to her underarm, unimpeded by fabric or straps of any kind. "You're not wearing a T-shirt or a bra or..." Josh trailed off.

"Or underwear." Donna supplied as she kissed his Adams apple.

He moaned.

"I thought you might like that." Donna replied smugly leaning away in order to survey his expression.

"You didn't wear underwear for me?" Her small hoodie sweatshirt was hanging open, but he could only see a pale strip of skin that was exposed in a line from below her belly button up between her breasts. It took ever shred of discipline he had not to tear the jacket clean off her body.

"Yeah," She rested her hands on his chest and squeezed.

"Because it might kill me if you tell me you never wear underwear." He ran a finger between the band of her sweat pants and her stomach, which caused a delicious warm feeling to spread through her abdomen, "If I think back and you've been prancing around my office all this time with nothing on underneath your clothes... that might drive me insane."

She laughed, "I realize that lately, all evidence has been to the contrary, but I do normally wear underwear... especially to work in the White House."

"Well now I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that information." He grinned.

"But I will tell you..." She looked at him coyly.

"Yeah?" 

"Last year, the night you came and got me for the Inaugural Ball..."

"Don't tell me."

"Totally commando."

He moaned, "You sat on my lap in the taxi."

"Oh, I know."

"I must have you right now." His eyes drilled into hers.

"Well then, take me." She gave him her best come hither glance.

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the bedroom.

"Wait." She stopped in her tracks.

"What?" He asked alarmed as she headed back toward the kitchen.

"The pizza."

"I'm not hungry right now, don't tell me you are." He stared at her looking a tad desperate.

She grabbed the box and shoved it in the refrigerator, "No, but we're going to be hungry later."

"We're gonna work up an appetite?" He was about to say more about how brilliant she was with all her forethought about later and food, but was unable to finish his thought because as she leaned over he'd caught sight of one pink nipple inside her unzipped jacket.

"Bet your ass." She grabbed his hand as she passed him and it was her turn to drag him towards the bedroom.

* * *

They stumbled into his bedroom making out like a couple of drunken teenagers even though they were, of course, both sober and well past adolescence. A stack of books toppled to the floor when they crashed into the dresser.

Finally they came up for air and Donna took in her surroundings. This was obviously not the first time she'd been in his bedroom, but it sure as hell was the first time she'd been in his bedroom with the intention of having sex.

"You got a new comforter?" She asked breathlessly. 

"Uh huh, you said you hated the one I had..." He replied as he grabbed the sleeve of her unzipped hoodie. She spun around once as he pulled it clean off of her body. 

"Oh God, Donatella," Josh moaned as she faced him fully bare from the waist up; he'd never seen her exposed to him like this. He'd imagined her naked many, many times... but his imagination didn't do her justice. She was all pale alabaster skin and defiant breasts with blushing tips. He wanted to touch and taste her everywhere.

"I did hate it." She found his mouth automatically and their lips worked against one another in a greedy rhythm. Her agile fingers flitted across his neck and up into his hair. Sliding his hand between their bodies, he found one soft breast; he fondled it rolling it under his whole palm before gently chafing its peak with his thumb.

She moaned as pleasure shot from where he was playing with her sensitive nipple to somewhere deep insider her. Between kisses he mumbled, "See I knew...you hated... so... new one... for you." 

Donna reached between them and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, she got the top two undone but she was making slow work of it. Most likely due to the fact that they were fused at the mouth leaving her fingers blind. Also their hands kept colliding as he worked her breasts and she worked his buttons. 

Finally, she gave in and decided to just pull the damn thing over his head. Grabbing fistfuls of fabric she un-tucked the offending garment and started pushing it up his torso. By necessity she tore her lips from his so she could tug the shirt up and over his head.

"Ow!" Josh yelped as the still mostly buttoned shirt got stuck on his ears. Donna giggled as they both wrestled with the shirt, which only made it worse. Finally, with one great burst he tore the fabric, sending several buttons flying, freeing his arms. 

"I hope that wasn't one of your good shirts." She was still giggling as she reached over to rub his temple where a button indentation was left. 

Flinging the ruined shirt to the ground he reached out and grabbed her hand yanking her back to him, "I don't give a damn about the shirt, Donatella." He found her mouth once more, but this time he could feel her nipples, already taut, tease his newly bare chest. He pulled her tighter, pressing as close to her as possible; her breasts pushing into his chest, their stomachs mingling as they breathed in and out.

She groaned into his mouth as she felt the soft hair of his chest rub against her already sensitized skin. Sliding her hands around his back, she felt the muscles in his back work under her exploratory touches. 

He sucked on her lower lip and then traced the line of her throat with his tongue. She tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. He nibbled down to her collar bone and gently sucked on the fleshy hollow there.

Continuing his progress he pressed open mouthed kissed down her breast bone. Finally he found her breast and suckled, tonguing her until she gasped and pressed higher towards his mouth. Her fingers wound through his hair holding him firmly in place. He gently guided her backwards towards the bed, his lips never leaving her nipple.

When they hit the edge of the bed, he pushed her down to a sitting position and she scooted backwards out of the reach of his mouth. He lifted his head and caught the end of her track pants and started to pull. 

She started sliding back towards him, "Wait," She laughed as she fumbled with the drawstring to the sweats. Once loose she wiggled on the bed, pushing them down past her ass.

Josh couldn't take his eyes off of her. He grabbed her feet, pulled off her socks and then grabbed the fabric of each pant leg and yanked, the motion left her completely naked under his gaze. He stood over her unmoving for several long seconds. Seeing her long-limbed body stretched nude across his bed was almost too much. He felt his pants jerk even tighter.

Donna noticed too, she sat up, dangling her legs over the side of the bed, and started working on his zipper. She leaned over and pressed several hot wet kisses to his stomach, Josh closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and concentrated on the sensation her mouth was creating and the anticipation of where it might go next.

She started to push his pants down. Once his erection sprang free he felt her lightly grip his full length in her hand. She came down and kissed the tip of it and he moaned her name out loud.

The way he said her name spurred her to use her entire mouth. She started to swirl her tongue over his head, her fingers slid down to cup his balls.

Josh came to his senses. He had to stop her or else this was going to be over before it began, "Donna," He tried to get her attention but it came out as a grunt so she ignored him assuming he was urging her on, she slid her tongue down his shaft...

"Donna, no!" He forced out.

Startled she leaned back and lifted her eyes to his, "What no good?"

Josh laughed out loud in spite of his heightened state of arousal, "No very good," He tried to regain control, "But you first." .

"Me first? How very Alan Alda of you." She smirked at him but slithered back on to the bed.

He shook his pants and boxers the rest of the way down his legs and kicked them aside. He reached down and pulled off his socks, before crawling up and over her. Supported by his arms he stared down into her eyes, "Alan Alda? Where in the hell are you getting Alan Alda from?"

She giggled, "He was the, you know, guy who was sensitive to women." She snaked her arms up so her hands were laced in back of his neck

"Comparing me to a 70's feminist icon is not helping right now." He tried to glare at her but he couldn't dispose of his grin.

"Oh sorry. Does this help?" She yanked on his neck forcing his weight down on to her, their bodies fully pressed together heated flesh to over-heated flesh.

She felt a jolt of electricity as his erection made contact with her stomach; she pressed her mouth against his shoulder and nipped him with her teeth. Wiggling upward she wanted to position her hot, very wet opening so that it came into direct contact with his ever thickening arousal. Feeling her desire building, she spread her thighs and wrapped her legs around his. 

When she rubbed her moist cleft against him, Josh was almost undone. The sensation of her soft flesh against his very hard straining flesh was insanely tempting. He was ready and from his current position it would be very easy to slip inside her, but he wanted to prolong this, their only first time together.

He found Donna's mouth and worked his lips over her, his tongue sliding over hers. Locating a control over his own need that he was surprised to find he possessed, he left her lips abruptly and started kissing a line down her neck.

"Josh... where are you going?" Donna whimpered as he slipped down her body and her needy core lost contact with him. 

He gazed up at her intently, but with a twinkle in his eye. "Well I met your right breast before; it would be rude if I didn't introduce myself to your left one." She laughed which caused them to shake deliciously; Josh ran both his palms up and down kneading her supple skin. His mouth started with the rosy peak of the left one, licking it gently and then drawing lazy circles around the entire circumference of the breast.

Donna gripped the comforter as he took the nipple full in his mouth and suckled again.   
After spending long minutes lavishing attention on Donna's tightly pebbled breast he swished his tongue along her ribcage.

Edging lower he kissed every inch of the ivory expanse of her abdomen. Donna arched her back up off the bed as he ran his tongue down her taunt stomach. She couldn't remember feeling anything similar to the sensation she was experiencing now. It was only enhanced when she looked down and saw that it was a curly brown head that was inching its way slowly towards her center.

She felt a shiver of anticipation ripple through her body... and apparently so did Josh, he looked up, maneuvering so he could see her eyes, "You okay?"

She nodded a bit breathless, "Better than okay." His hands ran down her sides and gripped her bottom as he kissed a spot below her belly button.

Nudging her legs apart he nibbled on her thigh as he ran his hands down along the back of her legs. When he pressed the first open mouthed kiss to her outer lips she bucked off the bed and, overwhelmed, cried his name. 

Accepting the invitation, he parted her with his tongue. His mouth worked over her; his tongue exploring her most intimate place with a rapturous intensity. She squirmed as delightful tingles shot through her and he anchored her hips in place with his hands. Donna's fingers spread through Josh's hair applying pressure to let him know when he found a spot that needed more attention.

She should have known that he would bring the same energy and intensity to pleasuring her that he brought to everything he did in his life. She couldn't believe that she, Donnatella Moss from Madison Wisconsin, got to be the lucky one with whom he wanted to share this.

She felt his tongue swirling inside her and the tension pooled and then started to coil within. She was moaning loudly now. He was winding her tight, relentlessly licking and laving her core unwilling to stop until she found her finish. She lifted upwards, towards him, wanting more, opening herself completely to him, her trust implicit. Finding the source of her pleasure he darted his tongue inside her sex and pressed it firmly against her clit.

She began to tense and called his name; she found that her voice had a guttural quality that was foreign even to her own ears. He sucked ruthlessly on her clit, his lips and tongue working in unison against her hot center until she felt herself teetering on the edge and then finally she exploded, finding exquisite gratification underneath his mouth. Muscles contracted; ripples and waves of pleasure spread through her as her back arched and her hips convulsed off the bed. And as she came he didn't stop his attentions until the last tremor had subsided.

At the last of her spasms, he kissed his way up her body. Lying side by side he pulled her against him just wanting to touch her, to feel her skin against his own as she recovered. Breathless and spent she welcomed his embrace. She tucked her head into his neck and panted, "Where in heaven did you learn how to do that?" But immediately added, "Don't answer that, I don't want to know."

Josh chuckled and she could feel his erection pressing insistently between their bodies. He made no move though; she knew he was waiting until she was ready. 

When he felt her rub her wet mound against him, Josh nudged her chin up so he could capture her lips in a sweet kiss. She tasted herself on his mouth and found it strangely erotic. She deepened the kiss signaling to him that she was ready.

He rolled over her and once again she spread her thighs under him, but this time she guided him more deliberately to her opening.

Between kisses he whispered, "Did I tell you how brilliant you are for suggesting we wait until we didn't have to use a condom?"

"Mmm... no you didn't."

Josh pressed against her, "Well you're brilliant. I'm glad we waited."

She smiled as he pushed slowly forward entering her with care, "Me, too." She swept her fingers down his back as far down as she could reach from her current position and then she tilted her pelvis and grabbed one butt cheek in each hand and squeezed him towards her, "Because you feel really good." 

"Ditto..." Was all the response he could manage as he thrust forward one last bit, his erection finally fully sheathed within her. He felt her relax around him and adjust to the intrusion of his size.

Josh looked down at her amazed. He was inside her. He, Joshua Lyman, was inside Donatella Moss. He spent some time savoring a moment that had been such a long time in the making.

"Josh." Her voice was husky as she made eye contact with him, "Move." 

"Right." He followed her command and slowly withdrew his shaft almost entirely from her; the tip of his penis just barely maintaining contact with her moist entrance. She whimpered at the loss, she wanted him... she needed him inside her.

He started slow at first keeping his strokes slow and shallow so as not to overwhelm her. She kept up her end of the bargain by the way she moved under him, welcoming his thrusts. He increased the speed of their joining and she rose up to meet every plunge. 

They immediately found their own unique natural rhythm, obviously honed by seven years of banter, friendship and sexual tension.

Reaching between their undulating bodies, he found her source once again. He rubbed his index finger back and forth against her, trying to compel her towards climax. Driving deeper and deeper into her with every thrust, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Just moments later she screamed and he felt her convulse around him, her muscles clamping on to him creating an even sweeter friction. With his next stoke he found his own release, her name on his lips.

They collapsed back on the bed and he rolled them on their sides, his penis still encased in her. Panting she leaned forward and kissed his shoulder, he hugged her tighter as they lay limp... limbs tangled together.

* * *

"Why did we wait so long to do that?" Josh asked completely sated. He pulled Donna close to him, she snuggled into his chest.

"We waited two, well actually three weeks, Joshua, not that long in the scheme of things."

"Three long weeks, Donatella." He kissed her temple, "But that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" She looked up into his eyes. 

"We didn't wait three weeks, we waited seven years. Why did we wait seven years to do that?" 

"We had no choice."

"We had a choice; we always had a choice to make." Josh disagreed while drawing lazy circles on her back.

"Well everything that has happened to us in the last seven years has shaped who we are and brought us to this point. If we had done this earlier things might have been different, not as good as this, not as good as they are now."

"You're very wise." He smiled at her as she burrowed closer to his body.

He felt her chuckling against his shoulder, "I know."

* * *

"Will you hand me another slice?" She asked nudging him with her foot. They were lounging on his couch, both clad in a T-shirt and a pair of his boxers. Donna was lounging against the armrest of the sofa and he sat sideways between her legs.

"Hungry?" Josh asked laughing.

"Yeah I just had quite a workout."

"Did you?" He smirked turning towards her. "I will hand you another, but first you have a little..."

She looked around perplexed as he crawled up her body so that he was level with her, "You have a little sauce... let me help you with that." He leaned down and licked the corner of her mouth before pulling back.

"Are you calling me a sloppy eater?" She grinned up at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Maybe..."

Laughing, she swatted his arm and then pulled him down next to her, so now half his weight rested on her and half was wedged between her body and the back of the couch. 

Their legs tangled, his knee slipped between her thighs. He propped his elbow on the arm of the couch and rested his head on his hand, staring intently down at her.

"What?" She asked self-consciously, "Do I still have sauce?"

He shook his head and tilted down to gently press his lips to hers for one brief moment, before he resumed his position. He searched her face from his slightly elevated spot beside her.

"I'm in love with you." His voice had a throaty gravely quality.

She stared at him blankly, taking a second to switch gears and process what he'd just said; when the words registered those ever present butterflies came flooding over her in a rush and she felt a little light headed. Nobody had ever said those words to her before when she was absolutely sure that they'd meant them and when she was absolutely sure she returned the sentiment. An irrepressible grin spread across her entire face, "You are?"

"Totally and completely," He smiled back at her, "But I want you to know it was never a question of me loving you, I've always loved you, but when we opened this door it immediately became clear to me that I was both the luckiest and stupidest man on earth and that I was deeply *in* love with you."

"Joshua, when did you turn into such a sweet sap?" Donna tried to tease, but her glistening eyes betrayed her.

"Donnatella," Josh quietly chastised, "Are you trying to ruin this moment?" He moved down and kissed her cheek right below her eye.

She smiled and shook her head, "No Joshua, I'm trying to tell that I love you too... that I'm in love with you and that I've been in love with you for... a really long time."

She leaned up and kissed him and he rolled farther on top of her for better leverage. The kiss was slow and tender.

After several minutes she pushed back gently on his chest and with a mischievous glint in her eye, "I'm hungry, Josh."

"Do you want another piece of pizza?" He looked over at the coffee table.

"Nope." She said raising her eyebrows at him.

"What are you hungry for?"

"I should think that would be obvious." She echoed with a smile  
before pulling him back down to her.

THE END


End file.
